Harry Potter y el retorno de los fundadores
by Sheon-Potter
Summary: Harry esta por comensar su quinto año pero antes se entera de su herencia y decide hacerce cargo de lo que pasa en la escuela sacando a los mortifagos de esta para acegurar la seguridad de la generacion mas joven M por si acaso
1. el ataque y el juicio

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener

Capitulo 1: el ataque y el juicio.

Era una de las tardes más calurosas del verano mientras todos se refugiaban del calor en sus casas un chico de cabello negro azabache y unos intensos ojos verdes que no aparentaba mas de 15 años estaba en el jardín del numero 4 de Privet Drive pero este chico no era como todos los demás.

Nadie en ese vecindario lo sabia pero el pertenecía a otro mundo un mundo donde era famoso por vencer al mago oscuro más temible del último siglo a la edad de un año el nombre de este chico era Harry Potter y lo que lo hacía famoso era una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente y es que Harry era un mago y no uno cualquiera era el único mago conocido que sobrevivió a la maldición acecina. Pero esteDisclaimer verano estaba muy triste puesto que a finales del curso en su escuela avía presenciado el renacimiento de lord Voldemort y el asesinato de Cedric Diggory. Harry se encontraba trabajando en el jardín de sus tíos estos lo detestaban pues eran lo que los magos llaman muggles (personas sin magia) y detestaban todo lo relacionado con el mundo al que Harry pertenecía estos lo trataban como si fuera un sirviente y desde que Harry tenia uso de razón sus tíos y su primo lo trataban peor que a un animal.

Cuando Harry termino de limpiar el jardín se dirigió al interior de su casa una vez dentro se encontró con su tía petunia a la que le comunico

-tía ya he terminado de limpiar el jardín-

A lo que está con cara de asco respondió

-bien lárgate a tu cuarto y quédate ahí-

Harry se fue a su cuarto al entrar cerro con llave tras de sí se recostó un rato en su cama y después decidió ponerse a leer sus libros de los cursos pasados solo para matar el tiempo después de un rato leyendo a Harry le extraño que todo lo iba leyendo se le quedaba en la mente como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo extrañado por esto decidió escribirle una carta al director de su escuela y comentarle sobré esta así que tomo un pergamino tinta y empezó a escribir

_Estimado profesor __Dumbledore:_

_Sé que le parecerá extraño que le escriba tan pronto en especial cuando solo han pasado dos semanas desde que termino el curso pero me están pasando cosas muy extrañas todo comenzó cuando regrese a casa de mis tíos lo primero que note es que podía hacer magia sin necesidad de mi varita y después mientas leía uno de los libros de los cursos pasados todo lo que leía parresia quedarse en mi mente como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo en especial cuándo en la escuela me tomo semanas el dominar y comprender cada tema y quería saber si usted sabe que me está pasando_

_Atentamente_

_Harry Potter_

Después de escribir la carta llamo a su lechuza Hedwig a la que tenía desde los once años regalo de Hagrid después de atar la carta a su pata y ordenarle que se la llevara a dumbledore pero sin ser vista esta le dio un cariñoso picotazo en el dedo y salió por la ventana.

Mientras Harry miraba a hedwig alejarse de la casa no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso a los dos días de haber regresado a esa casa

-flash back-

Habían pasado dos días desde que Harry regreso al número 4 de Privet Drive y ya estaba cansado de que sus tíos y su molesto primo no lo dejaban descansar ni un solo minuto y para colmo todavía tenía que arreglar su cuarto entonces deseando que su cuarto estuviera limpio y sin darse cuenta movió la mano y todo lo que avía en su cuarto quedo limpio y en el lugar que le correspondía.

Asombrado por esto pensó que tal vez podía hacer más cosas entonces se concentro en el encantamiento levitador sobre un libro y movió su mano como si fuera su varita y el libro empezó a levitar y desde ese momento se propuso que intentaría hacer todos los hechizos que le habían enseñado desde primer año pero sin varita

-fin del flash back-

Para cuando Harry regreso de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya casi era hora de cenar así que se apuro a bajar para ayudar a su tía a poner la mesa y no lo dejaran sin cenar.

Una vez todos estaban en la mesa a Harry lo sirvieron solo una hoja de lechuga y unas cuantas zanahorias mirando el plato te sus tíos y su primo se dio cuenta de que tenían lo mismo pero en una porción más abundante se le quedo viendo a sus tíos y la única respuesta que recibió fue un Dudley está a dieta en ese momento comprendió que sus comidas serian más miserables que de costumbre cuando termino de cenar y lavar los platos regreso a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir.

No permaneció dormido mucho tiempo pues un dolor en su cicatriz lo despertó a media noche fue cuando entendió lo que pasaba voldemort estaba cerca de su casa así que se levanto se calzo los tenis tomo su varita y se dirigió al cuarto de sus tíos los despertó y en cuanto vernon lo vio empezó a gritar.

-PERO DE QUE TRATAS DE HACER MUCHACHO ES MEDIA NOCHE Y TU DESPERTANDONOS LARGATE A TU CUARTO Y DÉJANOS DORMIR- a lo que Harry respondió

-tío Vernon sé que no te agrado pero si quieres seguir con vida es mejor que me escuches

-ME ESTAS AMENASANDO CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE

-no tío Vernon pero el asesino de mis padres está afuera de esta casa…- cuando fue interrumpido por petunia

- no se supone que ese tipo estaba muerto-

-tú lo has dicho estaba pero a final de este curso revivió no sé cómo y ahora trata de matarme de nuevo y nada lo detendrá las protecciones de esta casa detienen la magia de sus seguidores pero no la de el-

Ante esta declaración sus tíos palidecieron se levantaron despertaron a Dudley y vagaron a la sala cuando de repente escucharon como volaban la puerta de entrada y por ella entraron varios mortifagos encabezados por colagusano en cuanto Harry lo vio lo primero que izo fue lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor sin varita sin que sus tíos o los mortifagos se dieran cuenta pero en cuanto vieron a Harry lo primero que hicieron fue empezar a mandar maldiciones de toda clase (desde luego no la asesina ese honor era de su amo) en cuanto Harry comprendió esto le ordeno a sus tíos y a su primo esconderse tras un sillón

A partir de ese momento empezó a mandar hechizos aturdidores y de ataduras sin su varita cuando ya todos estaban inconscientes se acerco a Pettigrew se concentro en regresarlo a su forma de rata y encerrarlo en un frasco de vidrio después de esto lo recogió y lo guardo justo a tiempo pues en ese momento entro voldemort y con su voz siseante se dirigió a Harry.

-bravo bien hecho Harry pero que aras contra mi sabes que no puedes vencerme-a lo que Harry sin alterarse responde

-sabes que eso no es del todo cierto Tom después de todo por algo tratas de matarme- su plan funciono pues después de decir esto voldemort se enfado

-NO ME DIGAS ASI MI NOMBRE ES VOLDEMORT- después de esto lanzo una maldición asesina la cual Harry con bastante suerte esquivo –bien veo que puedes evitar mis maldiciones por ahora me retiro- dicho esto desapareció llevándose con él a la mayoría de sus mortifagos.

Poco después aparecieron los aurores junto con Dumbledore y el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge quienes al ver a los mortifagos aturdidos y atados se alteraron bastante y mas al ver que sobre la casa estaba brillante la marca tenebrosa Dumbledore fue el primero en reacciona y se acerco a Harry al preguntarle que paso este le conto todo desde que despertó con el dolor en la cicatriz hasta el momento en que voldemort se retiro llevándose a sus mortifagos.

Después de esto Dumbledore dijo –lástima que con los mortifagos que se llevo Tom estaba Peter- Harry sonrió feliz y respondió

-yo no estaría tan seguro profesor- diciendo esto saco de su ropa un frasco de vidrio con una rata dentro –lo atrape antes de que voldemort entrara en la casa espero que esto le demuestre al ministro que le decíamos la verdad-

En ese momento llamaron al ministro Fudge le expusieron la situación y antes de que dijera nada con un movimiento de su mano Harry transformo a la rata en Peter Pettigrew ante esta sorpresa el ministro llamo a un auror y le ordeno ir por un frasco de veritaserum cuando el auror regreso vertieron tres gotas de la poción en la boca de Peter y comenzó el interrogatorio-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-este trato pero no pudo resistirse y se vio obligado a responder

-Peter Pettigrew- con todos atónitos ante esta declaración un auror hablo

-pero Peter Pettigrew está muerto lo mato Sirius Black después de entregar a los Potter a el que no debe ser nombrado-Peter trato de nuevo pero no pudo mentir y termino diciendo la verdad una vez mas

-no Sirius no traiciono a los Potter yo era el guardián secreto y fui yo quien se lo dijo a mi amo luego Sirius me acorralo pero antes de que hiciera nada yo grite que los había traicionado luego destruí la calle y me corte un dedo y escape tomando mi forma animaga de rata- en ese momento Dumbledore tomo la palabra para demostrar que Voldemort regreso.

-Peter noto que tienes una mano de plata que fue lo que le paso a la verdadera-

-yo me la corte cuando ayude por medio de un ritual a que mi amo volviera- respondió Pettigrew sin poder evitarlo

Después de esta declaración aturdieron a Peter y el ministro el que hablo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

-Albus esto es serio trataremos de contactar con Black para llevar a cabo un juicio mientras tanto tu encárgate de Pettigrew- el director respondió sonriendo.

-no te preocupes por eso Cornelius se que Sirius ya está enterado de esto por lo que podremos celebrar el juicio mañana mismo-

El ministro confundido ante esta afirmación dijo que prepararía todo para que el juicio fuera al día siguiente a las diez de la mañana después de esto desapareció junto a los aurores y mortifagos dejando a Peter aturdido a los pies de Harry.

Una vez el ministro y los aurores se hubieron ido un inmenso perro negro salió de entre las sombras cambiando asta tomar la forma de el prófugo Sirius Black al verlo Harry salió corriendo para abrasarlo ante esta escena Dumbledore solo sonrió y miro a los tíos de Harry que estaban muertos del miedo por tener enfrente a un peligroso asesino.

Depues de calmar un poco a los Dursley todos entraron a la casa o lo que quedaba de ella todos se sentaron en diferentes lugares pero al pasar a lado de los Dursley Sirius les dedico una sonrisa que izo que se les helara la sangre al no soportar más fue tío Vernon el que rompió el silencio.

-PODRIAN EXPLICARME DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO SEGÚN TENIAMOS ENTENDIDO ESE TIPO ESTABA MUERTO-ante esto Harry y Sirius se enfadaron pero fue el director el que respondió tranquilamente

-es verdad señor Dursley pero a finales de este curso mientras Harry realizaba la prueba final de un torneo muy importante y mediante un ritual oscuro que requiere el hueso del padre la carne del sirviente y la sangre del enemigo el volvió a la vida-

-Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA LO UNICO QUE YO SE ES QUE POR CULPA DE ESTE MOCOSO MI CASA CASI FUE DESTRUIDA- al no soportar más fue Sirius el que estallo

-PUES DEBERIA ESTAR FILIZ DE QUE SOLO FUE SU CASA LA QUE SUFRIO DAÑOS PORQUE SI NO FUERA POR HARRY USTED Y TODA SU FAMILIA ESTARIAN MUERTOS ...…- en ese momento Dumbledore decidió intervenir

-Sirius por favor cálmate en cuanto a usted señor Dursley le garantizo que esto no volverá a pasar ya que a partir de este momento Harry se irá a vivir a un lugar más seguro que esta casa pero de momento ira a la casa Weasley-

Al escuchar esto el tío vernon no pudo ponerse más feliz excepto por el hecho de que Harry le tendió una pequeña bolsa de dinero dentro de la cual había cerca de 10000 libras al ver el dinero el tío Vernon supo que le alcanzaría para reparar su casa y todavía le sobraría bastante con esto Harry por indicaciones de Dumbledore se retiro a dormir ya que a la mañana siguiente irían al ministerio y de ahí partiría a la casa de su mejor amigo.

A la mañana siguiente después de recoger todas sus cosas menos la ropa ya que esta era la que le quedaba chica a su primo y su padrino le dijo que le compraría ropa nueva y de su talla, salieron de la casa de los dursley donde Dumbledore les dio una lata vacía diciéndoles que era un traslador que los llevaría al ministerio cuando aparecieron en la entrada i después de que revisaran sus varitas pasaron a la sala donde se realizaría el juicio en el centro había dos sillas en una se sentó Sirius y en la otra sentaron a Pettigrew tras suministrarle a los dos la poción de la verdad comenzó el interrogatorio.

Primero a Sirius y fue Fudge el que comenzó.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Sirius Orión Black-

-¿es o ha sido un mortifago?-

-no-

-¿fue usted el guardián secreto de los Potter?-

-no-

-¿entrego usted a los Potter al que no debe ser nombrado?-

-no-

-si usted no fue el que entrego a los Potter ¿Quién fue?

-Peter Pettigrew-

-pero Pettigrew está muerto usted lo mato-

-no yo no lo mate lo acorrale en un callejón pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se puso a gritar a todo pulmón que yo traicione a Lily y a James luego se corto un dedo tomo su forma animaga y escapo por una alcantarilla-

Hubo murmullos por toda la sala hasta que el ministro pidió silencio luego despertaron a Peter y comenzó su interrogatorio.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Peter Pettigrew-toda la sala quedo en silencio ante esta declaración

-pero Peter Pettigrew fue asesinado por Sirius Black- dijo un funcionario el ministro pidió silencio y continuo el interrogatorio.

¿Es o ha sido un mortifago?-

-si-

-¿entrego usted a los Potter a el que no debe ser nombrado?-

-si-

-¿fue usted el guardián secreto de los Potter?

-si-

-¿Qué paso después?-

-luego de entregar a los Potter a mi amo quise escapar pero Sirius me acorralo en un callejón y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada me puse a gritar a todo pulmón que el traiciono a Lily y a James y me corte un dedo tome mi forma animaga de rata y escape por una alcantarilla-

-¿si usted es un animago porque no está registrado?-

-porque cuando nos convertimos en animagos decidimos no registrarnos-

-¿Cuándo dice nos a quienes se refiere?-

- a James Sirius y a mí-

Después de esto fue el ministro el que hablo.

-bien si algún miembro del Wizengamot tiene otra pregunta puede realizarla- fue cuando Dumbledore tamo la palabra

-Peter noto que tienes una mano de plata ¿qué le paso a tu verdadera mano?-

-yo me la corte para que mi amo pudiera volver a la vida-

-puedes decirnos que sucedido en ese momento-

-cuando escape de hogwarts me entere de que habían visto a mi amo en los bosques de Albania por lo que me dirigí asía ese lugar cuando lo encontré nos enteramos de que se realizaría el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts y que contratarían a ojo loco Moody como profesor de defensa por lo que mi amo ordeno a Barty Crouch Jr. Que ocupara su lugar y se encargara de que Harry entrara y ganara el torneo para realizar el ritual que lo traería a la vida en un cementerio cerca de la mansión de mi amo-

-y ¿Qué paso en el cementerio?-

-en cuanto llego Harry venía acompañado por otro chico en ese momento me ordenaron matar al otro luego aturdí a Harry le quite su varita y lo ate a una tumba para empezar el ritual saque el hueso del padre de mi amo luego me corte la mano y luego le hice una herida a Harry para tomar su sangre y completar el ritual.

Lugo de esto todos estaban atónitos y preocupados por el regreso de lord Voldemort el ministro prometió que se reforzarían las medidas de seguridad en todos lados y después declaro inocente a Sirius y le concedieron la custodia de Harry ya que se enteraron de que esto fue lo que decidieron sus padres pero que al estar preso Sirius no tenían con quien dejarlo así que quedo con la familia de su madre y sentenciar a Peter a el beso del dementor todos salieron al atrio del ministerio.

Una vez en el atrio Harry se acerco a su padrino y lo abraso cuando se rompió el abraso Harry fue el primero en hablar

-Sirius me alegro de que por fin seas libre pero dime ¿que harás ahora y donde viviremos?- este solo sonrió y respondió

-lo que haré será buscar a tu madrina luego entrare a trabajar como tu profesor en Hogwarts y en cuanto a donde viviremos es una sorpresa pero por ahora iremos a Gringotts a sacar un poco de dinero y comprarte ropa nueva y de tu talla-

Para Harry esta fue la mejor noticia así que salieron del ministerio se dirigieron al banco sacaron dinero y se fueron a comprar la ropa para Harry tanto mágica como muggle después el profesor Dumbledore le dio a Harry una bota vieja que era el traslador a la madriguera donde pasaría las siguientes tres semanas para luego mudarse a vivir con Sirius pero antes de partir le digo que en cuanto a su carta le daría las respuestas el día después de su cumpleaños después de esto Harry tomo la bota y desapareció.


	2. en la madrigera

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener

Capitulo 2 en la madriguera.

Cuando Harry llego a la madriguera lo primero que sintió fue el clásico abraso marca rompe huesos de la señora Weasley luego lo saludaron les gemelos luego Ron su mejor amigo para sorpresa Hermione a quien sus padres le dieron permiso ya que tenían que salir del país se entero de que Ginny había ido a pasar unos días a la casa de una amiga del colegio.

Ron y los gemelos ayudaron a Harry a subir sus cosas al cuarto de Ron que era donde se quedaría luego bajaron a la cocina para desayunar algo y fueron los gemelos los que empezaron el interrogatorio.

-¿y qué aras ahora Harry?- Harry sin vacilaciones respondió

-bueno pasare tres semanas aquí luego me iré a vivir con Sirius…. y mi madrina- fue cundo se acordó de lo que le había dicho Sirius –rayos y no le pregunte a qué demonios se refería-

Todos comenzaron a reír cuando dejaron de reír Hermione pregunto.

-¿y en donde vivirán tú y Sirius Harry?-

-no lo sé Hermione el no me quiso decir dijo que sería una sorpresa pero cualquier lugar es mejor que la casa de los Dusrley-

Terminaron de comer y le pidieron permiso la señora Weasley de ir al lago que había cerca de su casa la señora Weasley accedió pero les pidió que regresaran temprano tomaron algo para comer mientras estaban en el lago la pusieron en una cesta y salieron de la casa.

Cuando llegaron al lago se cambiaron la ropa por bañadores y se pusieron a nadar hasta que sintieron hambre así que salieron acomodaron el mantel que llevaron y se pusieron a comer y platicar.

-perdón por no decirlo todo chicos pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar tu madre con lo que les voy a contar Ron-dijo Harry

-no hay problema pero ¿de qué estás hablando Harry?-dijo un curioso ron

-si Harry yo también tengo curiosidad- secundo Hermione

-bueno es que tenía pensado pedirle a Sirius que me enseñara a convertirme en animago desde luego no me voy a registrar es por eso que no lo dije frente a la señora Weasley y los gemelos- confeso un Harry con una sonrisa que enorgullecería a los antiguos merodeadores

-eso es genial Harry pero cuando regresemos a Hogwarts nos tendrás que enseñar- le pidieron a coro Hermione y Ron

-vale pero que nadie más se entere y sobre todo nada de registrarse-esto último lo dijo mirando especialmente a Hermione a lo que esta ofendida respondió

-y porque crees que aria algo así Harry-

-porque como sea siempre serás la misma Hermione que nos echa todo el reglamento en cara además de que al no registrarnos tendremos una pequeña ventaja contra Voldemort-

-claro pero ¿como conseguirás que Sirius te enseñe a convertirte en animago?-pregunto Hermione

-sencillo mi querida Hermi solo le dire que si no me enseña no le dire donde escondió Hagrid su moto puesto que el todavía no lo sabe-

-y tu si-

-si logre que me lo dijera durante el juicio y sé que no le dirá nada a Sirius-

-¿y cómo sabes que no le dirá nada después de todo siempre anda ablando de mas?-pregunto ron en tono burlón

-fácil mi querido Ron se que Sirius no verá a Hagrid hasta que regresemos de las vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts así que tengo el camino libre ya que partió apenas termino el juicio a quien sabe donde-los dos amigos lo meditaron y finalmente Ron dijo

-genial Harry pero crees que en verdad amenazarlo con no decirle donde quedo su moto accederá-

-desde luego que si después de las chicas esa moto es lo que más ama en el mundo-

Así los chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde nadando y conversando de lo que harían una vez fueran animagos luego antes de que se pusiera el sol regresaron a la madriguera a cenar y después se fueron a dormir.

Para Harry fue un sueño intranquilo pues aunque no soñó con las actividades y planes de Voldemort tres personas aparecieron ante él un hombre y dos mujeres

El hombre era muy parecido a el excepto porque no usaba lentes así que no podía ser su padre además tenía unos ojos cafés y los de su padre eran azules iba vestido con una túnica roja con dorado

Una de las mujeres era alta de pelo negro con unos hermosos ojos azules pero muy intensos e iba vertida con una túnica azul y bronce

La otra mujer era alta hermosa y con un cabello rojo fuego y con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda como los de Harry e iba vestida con una túnica amarilla y negro

Harry se quedo sorprendido por el parecido que tenían dos de ellos con sus padres así que para salir de la duda pregunto

-disculpen pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?-Las don mujeres y el hombre sonrieron y fue el hombre el que hablo

-a perdón no te aviamos notado Harry-Harry se sorprendió de que supieran su nombre y antes de que pudiera decir algo el hombre contesto su pregunta no realizada-sabemos tu nombre porque eres nuestro descendiente y heredero pero déjanos presentarnos yo soy Godric Gryffindor ella-dijo señalando a la mujer pelirroja-es Helga Hufflepuff y ella-digo señalando a la mujer de la túnica azul-es mi esposa Rowena Ravenclaw-ante esto Harry quedo anonadado y pregunto

-¿Cómo es posible que sea descendiente de tres de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts?-

-sencillo Harry-respondió Rowena-tu padre así como su padre y su abuelo fueron descendientes de Godric y míos por otro lado la familia de tu madre era descendiente de Helga pero de la familia de su primer hijo de la cual descendían varios squibs y al ser tú madre una bruja todo lo que ella heredo también tú-

-pero debes saber que no solo tienes propiedades tienes mucho más que eso-dijo Helga-para empezar por parte de Godric tendrás una gran facilidad para las transformaciones defensa contra las artes oscuras y la lucha con espada y los duelos mágicos por parte de Rowena una gran facilidad en encantamientos pociones así como una mente prodigiosa y una gran facilidad para la magia sin varita y por la mía podrás conocer todo sobre herbologia así como tendrás una facilidad para hacer que los vampiros hombres lobo y los dragones te obedezcan-

-pero sabemos que no tienes el tiempo para entrenarte en todo esto por lo que el día de tu cumpleaños se activaran todos estos poderes así como los conocimiento para usarlos y el conocimiento de algunos hechizos que ocupábamos contra Salazar y su ejército que te podrían ser de utilidad contra su heredero-dijo Rowena

Por último para acceder a todo lo que dejamos necesitas presentarte en Gringotts nuestros anillos el día de tu cumpleaños-Harry iba a decir que no sabía dónde estaban sus anillos pero una vez mas Godric se le adelanto-y no te preocupes por no saber donde están los anillos puesto que cuando despiertes ya estarán en tu mano izquierda y nadie te los podrá quitar al menos de que tu se lo prestes a alguien para ser tu representante cosa espero no ocurra ya que muchos estarán esperando poder quitártelos-

-no se preocupen por eso ya que yo no dejare que nadie me los quite y para todo lo que tenga que hacer con sus anillos lo hare yo en persona-digo un Harry entre asombrado y decidido

-por ultimo deberías saber que tendrás algunos cambios físicos que se presentaran el día de tu cumpleaños-dijo Helga-estos son que tu altura aumentara asta la que deberías tener realmente tu fuerza también aumentara pero será de una manera que este acorde con tu altura y no será exagerada tu cabello será un poco más largo pero lamento decirte igual de indomable y por ultimo ya no necesitaras usar gafas-

-creo Helga deberías decirle que todos esos cambios le traerán algunos problemas- dijo una muy sonriente Rowena pero ante esta sonrisa Harry y Godric solo es estremecieron

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-pregunto un muy asustado Harry

-que tendrás que conseguirte novia antes de regresar a la escuela-dijo Godric-eso si no quieres tener a todas las chicas tras de ti y eso incluye a las profesoras-

-a y antes de que se me olvide- dijo Helga -a partir de que te despiertes serás un experto en oclumancia que te permite proteger tu mente de intrusiones de otras personas por lo que nadie ni siquiera el heredero de Salazar podrá entrar en tu mente y legeremancia que es la habilidad de poder leer la mente de otros que consiste en ver sus recuerdos-

-vaya fabuloso pero como todo supongo que debo practicar a diario-dijo Harry

-desde luego pero ya tendrás los conocimientos y unos escudos mentales muy buenos que te permitirán sentir cualquier ataque a tu mente-le respondió Rowena

-bueno Harry es hora de que despiertes por cierto a partir de este momento tienes todos los conocimientos para convertirte en animago solo tienes que usarlo y enseñarlo si así te apetece-le informo Helga-espero que todo lo que te dijimos lo recuerdes así que buena suerte y que puedas vencer al heredero de Salazar-

-gracias y si pueden denle mis saludos a mis padres y díganles que no me dejare caer y seguiré con mi vida gracias a su sacrificio-dijo un muy decidido Harry

-claro que lo haremos adiós Harry fue un placer conocerte-dijeron los tres fundadores

Después de velos desaparecer Harry despertó y vio que Ron estaba empezando vestirse así que decidió que era momento de empezar la práctica para ser amimagos

-oye Ron ¿crees que tu mama nos deje ir al lago esta tarde?-le pregunto sorprendiendo a su amigo

-yo creo que si Harry ¿porque lo preguntas?-le respondió Ron

-porque tengo mucho que contarles y de momento quiero que lo sepan los menos posible

-este bien bajemos a desayunar y luego le pedimos permiso a mi mama por cierto Ginny acaba de llegar ¿quieres incluirla?-

-si no le dice nada a tu madre si pero si vemos que tiene la intención de contarlo le aplicaremos un encantamiento desmemorisante-digo Harry decidido

-¿y cómo sabes realizarlo?-pregunto un muy asombrado Ron

-lo leí en un libro y lo he estado practicando sin varita-respondió Harry como si fuera lo más común

-ok no quiero saber más solo espero que nos cuentes todo lo que te paso y que son esos anillos en tu mano izquierda-exigió ron

-es de eso de lo que les quiero contar-contesto Harry

Bajaron a desayunar saludaron a la señora Weasley a Ginny y se sentaron en el comedor tomaron un poco de jugo unos huevos revueltos y le pidieron permiso a la madre de ron de ir los cuatro al lago a lo que esta accedió pidiéndoles que no llegaran muy tarde tomaron un poco de comida la pusieron en una cesta y salieron de la casa cuando llegaron al lago se cambiaron la ropa y se pusieron a nadar cuando Ron decide romper el silencio

-y bien Harry ¿Qué era lo que querías contarnos?-pregunto muy ansioso Ron pero Harry solo respondió

-no tan rápido Ron primero necesito que Ginny prometa que no contara nada de lo que diré aquí hasta que yo esté dispuesto a contarlo todo-

A lo que Ginny accedió de inmediato entonces Harry les conto todo lo de su sueño mostrándoles los anillos con los escudos de los tres fundadores así que le pidieron a Harry que se pusieran a practicar para volverse animagos ya mismo

-está bien-dijo Harry después de 5 minutos en que los otros tres lo estuvieron molestando-lo primero que tenemos que hacer es-peo antes de decirles nada oyeron los gritos de los gemelos así que ron decidió hablar con Harry antes de que sus hermanos llegaran

-oye Harry no ¿crees que sería buena idea decirle a los gemelos? ya sabes que ellos guardaran el secreto-

-no lo dudo Ron pero los pondremos a prueba solo les diremos lo de ser animagos y si guardan el secreto les contare lo demás-contesto Harry

Así llegaron los gemelos a donde estaban los chicos y el primero en Hablar fue Fred

-chicos al fin los encontramos-

-los estábamos estado buscando como locos-termino George

-y ¿para qué nos buscaban?-pregunto Harry muy desconfiado

-nos ofende tu desconfianza Harry…-

-…solo queríamos pasar un rato con ustedes-

-si claro- dijeron Ginny y Ron al mismo tiempo-cuando ustedes quieren pasar un rato con nosotros es para probar sus bromas-completo Ginny

-no lo negamos hermanita…-

-…pero en esta ocasión queríamos preguntarles de que rayos quería hablarles Harry…-

-…ya que cuando pasamos por el cuarto de Ron los escuchamos muy misteriosos-

-a eso- empezó a contar Hermione –es solo que nos queremos convertir en animagos y como ahora es Harry el de la mente prodigiosa le preguntamos si sabia como-

-y cuando nos contesto que si le pedimos que nos enseñara-continuo Ron-pero Ginny se nos junto y tuvimos que incluirla-

-pero eso quiere decir que Harry es u animago- exclamaron los gemelos

-no pero tengo todo el conocimiento ya que he leído varios libros sobre el tema- respondió rápidamente Harry-y pensábamos convertirnos en animagos todos juntos-

-pues ahora tendrán que incluirnos-exigieron Fred y George

-está bien-digo Harry exasperado-pero nada de comentarlo con nadie y menos registrarse- condiciono a los gemelos

-ok aceptamos pero ¿porque lo de registrarnos?-preguntaron los gemelos

-porque les preguntaran donde aprendieron y eso me causaría problemas además quiero tener una ventaja sobre Voldemort-confeso Harry

-bien ahora lo primero que tenemos que hacer es-comenzó a explicar mientras trazaba dos círculos en el piso –traer un caldero y algunos ingredientes para pociones-

-¿qué ingredientes necesitas Harry?- pregunto Hermione

-Semillas de Lino, Ginseng, Hojas de Aloe Vera, Carne de Rata, Néctar de Lirio Atigrado, para la poción y traigan algunos platos de cobre para poner la poción-comenzó a explicar el principio de la poción- luego una vez que este la poción poner un plato para cada uno con una cantidad de la poción y poner cinco gotas de nuestra sangre en la poción para ver en que animal o animales nos convertiremos-

-de acuerdo entonces son seis platos de cobre pero cuanto de cada ingrediente pues tenemos intacto cada uno de los que nos pediste-dijeron los gemelos

-traigan lo que tengan los dos con eso bastara para realizar la poción para los seis-contesto Harry después de meditar y hacer los cálculos necesarios

Después de dicho esto los gemelos fueron a su casa para traer todos los ingredientes y los platos en ese momento Harry aprovecho para terminar los círculos cuando Hermione le pregunto

-oye Harry ¿para qué son esos círculos?-

-son para poner los platos con la poción y que se active el verdadero funcionamiento de esta-contesto mientras ponía dos estrellas de cuatro puntas en el circulo del centro para después pones en lenguaje rúnico _que nuestro ser en cuerpo y alma encuentre el camino a nuestro animal interior_entre los dos círculos luego al ver que los gemelos regresaban con todo lo que loes pidió y Ron junto un poco de leña para poner el cardero al fuego según indicaciones de Harry

Una vez que ya tenían todo Harry prendió el fuego y puso el caldero con agua al fuego para empezar a preparar la poción mientras hacía esto los chicos solo observaba como iba quedando la poción hasta que tomo un color gris platinado que según Harry era el color que debía tomar entonces Harry empezó a dar nuevas indicaciones

-bien ahora ¿quién ira primero?-pregunto Harry muy sonriente pero al ver que nadie se ofrecía decidió ser él quien pasara primero-bien pongan un plato en el medio de las dos estrellas-ordeno Harry mientras tomaba una cantidad de la poción con un cucharon cuando pusieron el plato en su lugar el coloco la poción y cinco gotas de sangre en el plato

Una vez que izo esto todos vieron como se empezaban a formar imágenes la primera fue la de un león alado de color dorado luego un hermoso fénix blanco con las plumas de la cola y las alas de color dorado luego un hermoso dragón que todos reconocieron como un cola cuerno luego un hermoso Pegaso de color negro y con las plumas de las alas la crin y la cola de color plata y por ultimo una que los dejo a todos asombrados era un basilisco de color blanco con las escamas que estaban entre los ojos de color plata después de esto se sentó en el circulo con el plato entre sus manos y se tomo el contenido que estaba en este.

Cuando salió del círculo fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio

-¿Qué fue todo eso Harry?- a lo que este solo respondió

-eso fue el ritual para saber en qué animales me convertiré al tomarme la poción active el segundo paso en el cual solo tengo que esperar a que los animales se manifiesten en mis sueños para indicarme las cualidades que tendré en esas formas y por ultimo solo tendré que practicar para realizar la transformación de manera que sea casi automática, ahora-dijo señalándolos a ellos- les toca a ustedes-

Luego paso ron a quien le tocaron un hermoso unicornio y un thestral luego Ginny con un hipogrifo y un Hocicorto Sueco luego Hermione quien curiosamente le tocaron los mismos que a Harry y por último los gemelos a quienes les toco un enorme grifo

Por último se fueron a la madriguera después de borrar los círculos del ritual ya que este les tomo toda la tarde una vez llegaron a la casa de Ron cenaron y se fueron a dormir

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron muy rápido y una noche mientras Harry dormía se aparecieron los animales en los que se convertiría los cuales le explicaron las cualidades que tendría primero hablo el fénix

-hola Harry como sabe somos los animales en los que te convertirás-

-te diremos las cualidades que tendrás- siguió el Pegaso

-pero debes estar consciente que todos estamos aquí por tu personalidad y el que un trozo del alma de ese mago que mato a tus padres no tiene nada que ver- termino el basilisco

-ahora- empezó el león alado –debes saber que yo no soy solo un león alado soy un grifo dorado mis habilidades superan con creses a las del grifo normal mi velocidad es casi tan grande como la del Pegaso y mi fuerza casi tan grande como la del fénix y esas cualidades las tendrás también incluso al no estar transformado así como también entenderás y controlaras a los grifos comunes-

-en mi caso- empezó el fénix-soy un fénix imperial por lo que puedo controlar a otros fénix entre mis habilidades entre las que se encuentran la fuerza y la habilidad de curar con mis lagrimas incluso a quien recibió la maldición asesina pero mientras no hayan pasado más de 10 minutos desde que la recibió hasta que lo tocaron mis lagrimas puedo aparecerme donde sea esta habilidad la tendrás incluso sin transformarte en mi así como también podrás entender lo que digan sin problemas-

-en mi caso –digo el dragón- como sabes soy un cola cuerno húngaro mis cualidades son que mis llamas alcanzan los 15 metros de distancia mi piel puede evitar varios hechizos y maldiciones y los pinchos de mi cola y cabeza los puedes ocupar para abrirte paso en cualquier lugar-

-por mi parte-empezó su explicación el Pegaso-soy un Pegaso rey tienes una de las velocidades más altas además de que puedes controlar a otros pegasos siempre y que no tengan ya a un dueño lo cual es muy raro además los entenderas claramente aun cuando otros solo los escuchen relinchar y solo pueden matarme si me clavan una espada con veneno de basilisco emperador en la base del cuello por lo que como puedes ver es casi imposible que eso suceda-

-por ultimo yo- comenzó el basilisco-soy un basilisco emperador mi veneno es más letal que el de cualquier basilisco común y mi mirada puede petrificar, matar o no hacer nada según yo lo decida pudo controlar a otros basiliscos esta habilidad la tendrás aun en tu forma humana y por ultimo no me afecta el canto del gallo por lo que en batalla eso no me afecta mucho-

-genial-dijo Harry muy asombrado-pero ¿puedo conservar alguna característica que permita reconocerme por lo menos con mis amigos?-termino preguntando Harry

-si- contesto el fénix- en el caso de todos excepto el basilisco el color de tus ojos y con todos la forma de tu cicatriz que aparecerá en la zona donde tú quieras-

-y por ultimo- dijo el dragón-el día de tu cumpleaños se te entregaran un fénix común para que sea tu compañero un Pegaso el cual solo te obedecerán a ti también podrás tener una serpiente pero esta deberá ser única así que solo debes pensar en las características que quieres que tenga y luego usar el hechizo para invocar serpientes el cual creo ya sabes-

-ahora solo tendrás que practicar la transformación para que sea inmediata-le dijo el basilisco

-gracias-dijo Harry –pero a que se referían a que un pedazo del alma de Voldemort está en mí-

-eso es lo que quiere decir -explico el fénix-pero según se si cuando lo vez le lanzas el hechizo _**animus reintegration** _ese fragmento saldrá de ti y regresara a él al igual que todos los que haya separado de si mismo voluntariamente sin que él se dé cuenta pero no perderás la habilidad de hablar parsel ya que al tener al basilisco emperador como forma animaga conservaras esa habilidad y podrás controlar no solo basiliscos sino también a cualquier serpiente-

-bueno Harry es hora de que despiertes-dijo el Pegaso –solo recuerda practicar para poder transformarte y recuerda conseguir novia antes de regresar a la escuela-termino pícaramente ante lo que Harry solo pudo sonrojarse

Al despertar noto como Ron Ginny los gemelos y Hermione lo veían sonrientes así que Harry solo pudo preguntar

-todos soñaron con sus animales cierto- a lo que con un estruendoso si respondieron los demás así que se pusieron a contar sus sueños y cuando Harry conto lo del fragmento del alma de Voldemort en el así como el hechizo para deshacerse de este todos quedaron impresionados pero los gemelos aprovecharon para preguntarle a que se referían con lo de la novia así que les conto el sueño que tuvo con los fundadores y los cambios que sufriría después de esto le empezaron a hacer burla de cómo sería tener a McGonagall detrás de él solo para conquistarlo con lo que todos se partieron de la risa incluso el propio Harry solo de imaginar la escena

El resto de la semana paso igual de rápido con los chicos practicando la transformación animaga hasta que la dominaron el día antes de que Harry se tuviera que ir con Sirius todos quedaron impresionados con las formas de los demás en especial con Harry y Hermione ya que se parecían tanto que todos notaron que lo único que variaba era el sexo entre los dos además de la forma de la cicatriz de Harry en el pecho en su forma de fénix entre los ojos como Pegaso en las alas en su forma de grifo dorado en la parte superior de la cabeza en su forma de basilisco y en las patas en su forma de dragón

Así llego el día en que Sirius iría a recoger a Harry para irse a vivir con él cuando llego a la casa de los Weasley y fue recibido por Harry Ron y Hermione que le pidieron hablar a solas así que después de saludar a los padres de ros se fueron al cuarto de este una ave en el cuarto fue Sirius quien rompió el hielo

-bueno chicos de que querían Hablar con migo-

-de lo que me dijiste el día del juicio-contesto Harry

-a sí ¿Qué te dije? no lo recuerdo-dijo Sirius tratando de parecer inocente pero claro que fracaso rotundamente

-me refiero a lo de mi madrina mí querido canuto-

-no recuerdo haber dicho nada Harry-

-Sirius o me explicas todo lo que dijiste o yo no te digo donde escondió Hagrid tu motocicleta-lo reprendió Harry

-no puedes amenazarme con eso Harry solo Hagrid sabe donde esta- lo reto Sirius

-si puedo ya que el día del juicio se estaba lamentando de no poder decírtelo así que le dije que yo te diría así que me lo dijo así que si no me respondes ahora no te digo donde está tu motocicleta-le advirtió Harry

Sirius pareció considerar sus opciones y a que le empezó a contar a Harry Ron y Hermione todo

-está bien pero no me interrumpan-accedió sirius-todo comenzó cuando tanto tus padres y yo estábamos en el sexto año en una de las noches en que Remus se transformaba en lobo tu padre Peter y yo íbamos con Remus asía la casa de los gritos sin saber que no muy atrás venían Lily Ana y Katia que estaban de novias con nosotros Lily con James Ana con Remus Y Katia con migo y todas sabían de la condición de Remus y que nosotros lo acompañábamos en las noches de luna llena.

Cuando llegamos a lacas nos encerramos en el cuarto donde me conocieron pero poco después llegaron las chicas y Remus se empezó a transformar así que tomamos nuestras formas animales y tu padre-digo mirando a Harry-se puso entre las chicas y Remus mientras Peter y yo tratábamos de distraerlo para que no se lanzara a morder a ninguna de las tres imprudentes pero fallamos rotundamente así que Remus fue contra James quien a duras penas lo podía detener pero termino fallando también así que cuando Remus estaba a punto de morder a las chicas paso lo que menos esperábamos James se levanto y embistió a Remus dejándolo inconsciente por el resto de la noche así que regresamos a nuestra forma humana y reprendimos s las chicas que solo tenían curiosidad por saber cómo rayos Remus no nos atacaba a al fin supieron lo que éramos animagos y por eso no salíamos muy dañados cuando era Luna llena después de eso nuestras relaciones se solidificaron.

Cuando salimos de Hogwarts James y Lily se cazaron y Katia y yo fuimos los padrinos de la boda y anunciamos nuestro compromiso durante la fiesta y a los tres meses nos casamos luego nació Harry y nos nombraron sus padrinos un mes después Katia dio a luz a nuestra pequeña Afrodita y Lily y James fueron los padrinos.

Pero el día que mataron a Lily y a James y a mí me encerraron en azkaban Katia se fue a los estados unidos donde crio a nuestra niña y la envió a la academia de Salem así que estas semanas me dedique a buscarla y cuando la encontré lo primero que izo fue darme un portazo en la cara pero después de contarle lo que en verdad paso mostrarle el profeta y mi orden de liberación en la que se me retiraban todos los cargos ella accedió a venir a vivir de nuevo a Inglaterra y mandar a nuestra hija a Hogwarts yo me reuní con mi hija y cuando le conté a Katia que Harry viviría con nosotros se alegro mucho mas pero debo advertirte-prosiguió mirando a Harry-ella es muy exigente y más cuando de pociones se trata así que te quiere enseñar todo lo que deberías saber en por lo menos dos semanas-termino con cara de miedo

-de acuerdo dos cosas –dijo Harry-primero no te imagino casado-dijo conteniendo la risa mientras Ron y Hermione se partían de la risa- y segundo ¿porque la cara de miedo?-

-porque esa mujer era una de las mejores estudiantes de pociones junto a tus padres y a mí muy por encima de Snape pero cuando un compañero le pedía ayuda y la poción no le salía bien lo ponía a repetirla hasta que salía perfecta pero era aterrador- le respondió Sirius a Harry

-sí pero ¿Qué era tan aterrador Sirius?-pregunto una curiosa Hermione

-que lo ponía a preparar la poción solo en ropa interior en el medio de la sala común con todos viéndolo y riéndose del pobre y era peor cuando era una chica- dijo Sirius cuya cara ya no era te miedo sino de pánico

-te compadezco amigo-le dijo Ron a Harry mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro

-no tanto como yo-respondió el mismo Harry provocando la risa de todos los presentes

-bien ya te dije todo ahora-dijo Sirius mirando a Harry- ¿Dónde está mi motocicleta Harry?-pregunto

-eso es sencillo en el cobertizo en el que le dijiste que la dejara pero no la podrás ver porque tiene un hechizo especial-contesto Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-me imagino que te digo el contra hechizo ¿verdad?-pregunto Sirius mandándole mirada asesinas a Harry

-si- respondió sonriente-pero de memento no te lo diré-dijo mientras salía corriendo del cuarto para refugiarse en la cocina con la señora Weasley

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE-grito Sirius llegando a la cocina donde Harry ya estaba ayudando a la señora Weasley a poner la mesa para la comida

-¿pero que son esos gritos Sirius?-pregunto Molly Weasley

-nada Molly solo que Harry no me quiere decir una cosa importante-respondió Sirius muy calmado (demasiado calmado para gusto de Harry)

-bueno pero ese no es motivo para perseguirlo de esa manera-digo la señora mientras Ron y Hermione bajaban las escaleras muertos de la risa –y a ustedes ¿qué les pasa?-le pregunto a Ron y Hermione

-nada mama es solo que deberías abre visto la cara que puso Sirius cuando Harry le digo que lo le diría lo que quería saber por el momento- respondió Ron entre risas-me imagino que Harry quiere tener ese secreto guardado para que Sirius le responda o enseñe alguna otra cosa-

-Harry cariño no debes ser así con Sirius- le dijo la madre de Ron a Harry en un tono dulce pero con cierta motivación para que siguiera así

-por favor no lo alientes Molly- pidió Sirius casi rogando- por lo que he visto Harry tiene la misma mente macabra que sus padres cuando se trata de torturarme-

-eso no lo niego Sirius- admitió Harry sonriendo maliciosamente-solo respóndeme una pregunta y te diré lo que quieres saber-termino mirando a Sirius de tal manera que entendió que tenía que decir sí o si

-está bien Harry- acepto Sirius –pero esto es chantaje-

-tuve buenos maestros –admitió Harry- bien ¿tu sabias que mi madre era descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff y mi padre de Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw?-

Sirius quedo sorprendido por la pregunta - no Harry yo no lo sabía y por lo que se tampoco tus padres - respondió con total seguridad-¿pero cómo puedes tu estar seguro de algo que es improbable?- pregunto Sirius quien todavía no digería la pregunta de Harry

-por esto-respondió Harry mostrando los anillos con los escudos de los fundadores

Después de esto les conto el sueño que tuvo con los fundadores ante lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos pero le prometieron a Harry que no dirían nada hasta que él quisiera hacerlo publico

Luego fueron a la mesa donde la señora Weasley les sirvió un sabroso estofado para luego todos recoger sus cosas ya que Sirius los invito a todos a su casa a pasar el resto del verano y después de que los señores Weasley accedieron todos salieron de la madriguera para tomar un traslador que los llevaría afuera de la casa de Sirius pero antes Harry le dijo a Sirius que le diría el contra hechizo cuando estuvieran a solas a lo que el tubo que acceder.


	3. cumpleaños herencias novia sorpresas

disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener

Capitulo 3 cumpleaños herencias novia sorpresas

Cuando llegaron a donde se suponía vivía Sirius no vieron nada pero este les comento que su casa estaba bajo el encantamiento fidelio y que él era el guardián secreto así que les paso un papel que tenia escrito "Sirius Black vive en el #12 de Grimmauld Place" todos vieron aparecer un enorme edificio que era la mansión Black entraron y todos quedaron asombrados de lo grande que era después de que todos entraron y Sirius cerró la puerta todos vieron como una hermosa mujer de pelo negro se acerco a Sirius y le planto tremendo beso en la boca y luego una preciosa chica de 14 o 15 años se le acerco y le planto otro beso en la mejilla ante la escena Harry Ron y Hermione solo pudieron partirse de la risa ya que jamás pensaron ver a Sirius como esposo y padre entonces Ron le dice a Harry

-nunca pensé en presenciar esto Sirius Black nuestro canuto como padre y esposo-

-y que lo digas solo de pensar que cuando lo conocimos casi lo mato-termino Harry entre risas

-bueno ya basta de burlarse de mi no chicos-digo Sirius con un semblante serio que solo provoco que los chicos solo se rieran mas hasta caer en el piso sujetándose el estomago

-bueno Sirius cariño no nos vas a presentar a nuestros invitados-dijo la mujer que parecía de la edad de Sirius

-si querida-dijo Sirius lanzando miradas asesinas a Harry y los chicos-para empezar el graciosito de pelo negro es Harry el de pelo rojo es Ron Weasley y la chica que está en el suelo con ellos es Hermione Granger los pelirrojos que ves aquí son la familia de Ron sus padres Molly y Arthur sus hermanos mayores Fred y George unos buenos bromistas según me han contado y esta pequeña es Ginny la única hija de la familia además de tres hermanos mayores que de momento no se encuentran aquí ahora todos estas bellezas son mi hermosa esposa Katia Black y mi preciosa hija Afrodita Black –dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno

-así que este es Harry- dijo Katia mientras se acercaba a el

-si- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa perversa que le dio a entender a Harry que no le esperaba nada bueno-pero el pobre va a necesitar tu ayuda no anda muy bien en pociones-

-bueno en ese caso yo le enseñare todo lo que se como lo he hecho con Afrodita-dijo mirando seriamente a Harry-pero antes ¿Quién es tu profesor de pociones?-pregunto

-Severus Snape-respondió Harry –y por cierto Sirius ahora si no te diré lo que quieres saber perdón-

-Harry si sabes lo que te conviene CORRE- dijeron a unisonó Ron y Hermione

-vamos chicos ¿qué me puede hacer el perro viejo? y mas con gryffin de mi lado-dijo Harry muy seguro

-en eso tienes razón pero que pasa si lo dañas demasiado no crees que tendrás problemas con la familia- dijo Ron

-nunca se sabe querido-respondió Katia

-bien ya vasta ahora me van a decir a que rayos se refieres ustedes tres o este perro viejo les mostrara lo que puede hacer- dijo Sirius mirando a los chicos de mala manera

-vamos papi no creo que sea para tanto- intercedió Afrodita por los chicos

-mi niña se ve que no conoces a él trió dorado de Gryffindor- le respondió Sirius a su hija

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-pregunto esta vez Katia

-NO QUIERES NI SABERLO-gritaron todos los adultos lo que provoco la risa de todos los jóvenes

-pero si quieres averiguarlo vamos al terreno baldío de enfrente ahí nadie nos vera-dijo Harry entre risas

Con esto último todos salieron de la casa y fueron al inmenso terreno que avía enfrente de la casa una vez ahí los chicos y los gemelos les mostraron a todos sus formas animagas y lo que más les impresiono fueron los dos enormes basiliscos que aparecieron de ultimo con eso y un horrendo grito de la señora Weasley todos entraron a la casa y comenzó el interrogatorio

-bien ¿desde cuándo son animagos? y sobre todo ¿por qué no se registraron?-comenzó la señora Weasley

-ok somos animagos desde hace como tres días o al menos lo dominamos hace tres días-comenzó Ron

-y no estamos registrados porque queremos tener una ventaja sobre Voldemort-termino Harry

-ok y ¿quién les conto de cómo hacerlo?- dijo Katia mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a Sirius

-fui yo-admitió Harry dejándolos a todos asombrados

-tu Harry ¿pero cómo?-pregunto Sirius

-no creerás que Godric Helga y Rowena me abrían dejado sin posibilidades de defenderme con armas que Voldemort conoce pero no domina del todo o si- dijo Harry en tono sarcástico

-bueno eso sí –admitió Sirius—pero en este mismo momento me vienes contando todo lo que pasó en ese sueño tuyo jovencito-

Así Harry relato de nuevo su sueño sin excluir nada y cuando termino fue afrodita la que rompió en silencio

-bueno creo que solo queda una pregunta-

-y ¿cuál es esa?-pregunto Ron

-¿me enseñarían a convertirme en amiaga?-pregunta que tomo por sorpresa a todos y al final

-AFRODITA BLACK COMO SE TE VINO A OCURRIR QUE VOY A PERMITIR QUE INTENTES ALGO TAN PELIGROSO COMO CONVERTIRTE EN ANIMAGA-estallo Katia

-o vamos mama mi papa es animago registrado por la fuerza y mi padrino lo fue sin registrarse-respondió afrodita con una sonrisa inocente-además si no me enseñan ellos lo haré yo por mi cuenta y si lo hago con ello tendrás la seguridad de que estoy con alguien que ya lo izo y salieron vivos de eso-

-eso no lo puedes discutir amor- dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa-solo una cosa ¿Quién preparo la poción esa vez?-pregunto a los chicos

-EL-dijeron señalando a Harry

-gracias chicos-dijo Harry en tono irónico que todos notaron

-¿pero como la realizaste tu si las pocas que te he visto son un desastre?-pregunto un incrédulo Sirius-lo más lógico es que fuera Hermione la que la preparara con tus indicaciones-termino casi gritando

-vamos Sirius que por lo que se tanto Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin eran los dotados en pociones de los cuatro fundadores y si como dice Harry tiene o tendrá todos sus talentos es lo más normal del mundo que Harry pueda realizar una poción completamente difícil el mismo- los defendió Katia

-eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo Sirius

-pero eso no quiere decir que se salvo de mi evaluación-dijo Katia con una mirada que le helo la sangre a todos

-Harry ahora si se aplica si en algo valoras tu vida CORRE-dijo afrodita quien ya sabía cómo eran las evaluaciones de su madre

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces y Harry salió corriendo de la sala pero fue detenido por tres Hechizos paralizantes provenientes de su madrina y los señores Weasley

-eso so se vale así no juego-se quejo Harry

-si algo aprendí de Katia es que no sirve de nada quejarse Harry- le dijo su padrino

-Ok ¿qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto dándose por vencido

-nada solo preparar todas las pociones que aprendiste desde primero para el viernes-contesto Katia

-TODAS-gritaron todos los chicos

-si todas y deben salir a la perfección- respondió afrodita

-rayos por lo menos denme algo para no dormir-dijo Harry-ya que no me quiero perder mi cumpleaños-

-de acuerdo-dijo Sirius

Después lo condujo al sótano le dejo una dotación de pociones para no dormir que loe durarían tres semanas y Harry se puso a trabajar así que para la noche del martes de la tercera semana ya tenía todas las pociones que venían en sus libros desde primero hasta cuarto desde las más simples hasta las más complejas y para cuando Katia fue a revisas su progreso lo encontró tranquilamente durmiendo y frente a él todas las pociones perfectamente realizadas

-Harry cariño mejor ve a tu cuarto-dijo Katia mientras despertaba al chico

-solo cinco minutos más la poción ya casi esta lista-dijo Harry medio adormilado

-¿Qué poción cielo?-pregunto Katia interesada

-una variación de la poción matalobos que impedirá que Remus se transforme las noches de luna llena y le permite a la persona controlar la transformación así como sus acciones-respondió mientras señalaba el caldero en el fuego

Luego se tomo un frasco con la poción para no dormir y siguió trabajando

-pero cariño como lo lograste esta poción no se compara con la poción matalobos común-dijo Katia

-es solo cuestión de aumentar un poco el acónito y la plata además de evitar poner los pétalos de la flor lunar y en lugar de estos poner los de la flor solar por lo que no sufrirá y se transformara a voluntad-explico Harry-ya esta-

-y ¿Cómo sabes que funcionara?-dijo Katia esperanzada

-por que esta poción fue inventada por Rowena y si funciono en su tiempo en el nuestro también-contesto Harry

-pero de donde sacaste ese conocimiento por lo que se no dejo registro-

-Sí pero con los conocimientos para se animago ya venía el de esta poción y el de la poción antídoto para el vampirismo-

-estas consciente de que al no dejar registro de esto es como si tu las hubieras inventado lo que te valdría un master en pociones y una orden de Merlín-

-sí pero de momento no lo comentemos- dijo Harry mientras ponía la poción en varios frascos para dárselos a Remus –al menos hasta que sea completamente necesario-

-de acuerdo pero esa poción no se echa a perder-

-no dura por tres años así que tienen una buena dotación-contesto Harry

Después Harry se fue a su cuarto a descansar y sin esperarlo se quedo dormido sin siquiera quitarse las gafas y sin recordar que ya era su cumpleaños

Mientras dormía todos los cambios que los fundadores le habían dicho comenzaron su altura aumento sus músculos se tonificaron su cabello creció y sintió una picazón en los ojos y en su espalda a la altura del hombro izquierdo se empezaba a formar la imagen de un león alado

Cuando despertó vio todo borroso por lo que pensó que no tenía las gafas por lo que paso su mano por la cara y si la llevaba así que se las saco y vio todo claramente por lo que se figo en la fecha

-claro es mi cumpleaños-se dijo a si mismo se cambio la ropa y se alegro de haber pedido a Sirius que le pusiera un hechizo para que se adaptara a su talla y luego bajo a desayunar cuando llego al comedor todos se la quedaron mirando en especial las chicas menos Ginny

-¿qué te paso Harry?-pregunto Katia mientras trataban de sacar de trance a Hermione y Afrodita

-solo los cambios de los que me hablaron los fundadores- contesto Harry mientras se sentaba a la mesa

Así todos se pusieron a desayunar cuando ven llegar una lechuza que se posa frente a Harry y luego de sacarle la carta se retiro entonces Harry pone a un lado mientras termina de desayunar luego se para y va a la sala a leer la carta que decía

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Le solicitamos que se presente el día de hoy a las 12:00 en el banco__ Gringotts para la lectura del testamento de sus padres en la que tendrán que estar presentes sus padrinos _

_Atentamente _

_Oberon presidente de Gringotts _

-Sirius tenemos que ir a Gringotts a las 12:00 de hoy-dijo Harry a su padrino

-claro Harry-contesto Sirius-pero ¿para qué?-pregunto a lo que Harry solo respondió con un mis padres dejándole claro a Sirius que era por el testamento de Lily y James

Así Harry se fue a preparar pera ir al banco a la lectura del testamento de sus padres y mientras Hacia esto llego una lechuza le dejo la carta y se retiro al abrirla decía lo siguiente

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Ataque al ministerio de magia hoy a las 14:00_

_Un amigo_

Harry se extraño por esto pero no comento nada decidió que debía ver si resultaba cierto pero aun así sabía perfectamente que tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera por lo que decidió que no lo tomarían por sorpresa y si Tom estaba presente se encargaría de regresar su alma al completo.

Llego la hora y Harry y todos los chicos junto con Sirius y Katia salieron de la casa al asegurarse de que no avía nadie todos agarraron el traslador que los llevaría al caldero chorreante una vez ahí pasaron por el bar y se dirigieron directo a Gringotts una vez dentro Harry se dirigió al primer duende que vio

-disculpe pero tengo una cita el día de hoy-

-su nombre-dijo el duende

-Harry Potter-

-claro que sí señor Potter síganme usted y sus padrinos-

Siguieron al duende hasta un asesor que lo llevo bajo tierra y después lo siguió hasta una oficina con puertas doradas en donde se leía claramente la palabra director una vez llegaron el duende rompió el silencio

-esperen aquí mientras el señor Potter pasa a ver al director luego pasaran ustedes y a quienes el señor Potter considere pertinentes-

-de acuerdo-dijo Sirius-Harry cualquier cosa aquí estamos-

-gracias Sirius- dicho esto Harry entro al despacho del director del banco

Una vez entro en el despacho se dirigió al escritorio donde el duende le izo señas para que se sentara el tomo asiento y fue el duende el que hablo

-señor Potter es un verdadero placer tenerlo frente a mí-

-gracias señor pero por favor llámeme Harry-dijo Harry

-de acuerdo Harry tu puedes llamarme Oberon-dijo el duende-ahora con el testamento te diré que tienen que estar presentes tus padrinos que son tus tutores legales Albus Dumbledore y el ministro de magia así como la familia Weasley que es mencionada no sé cómo-termino antes de que Harry preguntara nada

-de acuerdo pero también tengo algo más que tratar aquí-

-y que es lo que tienes que tratar-

-es sobre esto-dijo Harry mostrando los anillos de los fundadores

-entiendo are que traigan sus testamentos y a la familia Smith que también son descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff-dio Oberon

-entiendo entonces esperare a que lleguen para las lecturas-dijo Harry

-de acuerdo ¿quieres un te Harry?-

-si gracias Oberon-

Después de servirse te tanto Oberon como Harry esperaron una media Hora hasta que un duende les informo que ya habían llegado todos los requeridos después le entregaron a Oberon los testamentos de los tres fundadores e hicieron pasar a todos los involucrados y cuando entraron se sorprendieron de ver a Harry hablando con el director del banco como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-a bienvenidos-dijo el duende al notarlos en la sala-ahora empezaremos la lectura de los testamentos de Lily y James Potter asi como los de Godric Gryffindor Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw-

-pero ¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto Zacharias Smith el hijo de Hepzibah Smith

-me refiero a que Harry aquí presente ha dado el permiso que se necesitaba para leer el testamento de Helga Hufflepuff al mostrar su anillo- dijo Oberon

-entiendo podríamos espesar por el de Hufflepuff-dijo Zacharias-así lo dejamos en privado para la lectura del de sus padres-

-me parece bien-dijo el duende-a ti que te parece Harry-

-me parece lo mejor ya que quiero estar solo con los involucrados del testamento de mis padres-dijo Harry-sin ofender Zacharias pero no me gusta que personas a las que no conozco-

-entiendo Harry-dijo Zacharias y luego mirando a Oberon añadió-podemos comenzar por favor-

-muy bien comencemos primero el testamento de Helga Hufflepuff-dijo Oberon

Después de sacar el testamento que era un pergamino hechizado para que se escuche la voz de la persona se escucho la voz dulce y maternal de la fundadora de Hogwarts

_Saludos a todos los presentes para cuando mi testamento sea abierto estoy segura que habrán pasado casi mil años sino es que mas_

_Para empezar quiero decir que este testamento no lo conocían mis hijos ya que deje instrucciones claras de que no se diera a conocer sino hasta que aquel que porte mi anillo lo mostrara en __Gringotts_

_Ahora que ese punto está claro a mi heredero Harry James Potter que es al que debió mostrar mi anillo le dejo la mayor parte de mis posiciones que vienen a ser_

_El 25% de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería_

_3 castillos que están dispersos en Inglaterra, Francia y España_

_Las bóvedas 3, 20, 70 y la número 15 de máxima seguridad en Gringotts_

_En cuanto a la familia Smith_

_2 mansiones dispersas en Inglaterra y España_

_Y las cámaras 22 y la número 20 de máxima seguridad de Gringotts_

_Eso es todo espero que aprovechen lo que les deje y si se preguntan por qué a Harry le dejo mi parte de Hogwarts es porque el desciende de mi primer hijo pero no por eso aprecio menos a la familia de mi hija._

-bueno eso es todo en el testamento de Helga Hufflepuff-dijo Oberon- ahora solo tienen que firmar en el pergamino para dejar claro que asistieron a su lectura-

Así tanto Harry como los Smith firmaron en el pergamino del testamento y después de que el Zacharias Smith le dijo a Harry que cuidara bien de la parte de Hogwarts que le dejaron y que le fuese bien un duende los acompaño para mostrarles sus bóvedas y darles las llaves de las mansiones

-bien ahora seguiremos con el testamento de, Godric Gryffindor- al igual que con el de Helga se empezó a escuchar la voz de Godric Gryffindor

_Hola a todos los reunidos sé muy bien que abran pasado cerca de mil años cuando se abra este testamento_

_Deje instrucciones claras de que no se abriera hasta el momento en que se mostrara mi anillo_

_Ahora la repartición de bienes_

_Le dejo a mi heredero Harry James Potter todos mis bienes que vienen a ser:_

_El 50% de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

_5 castillos que se encuentran dispersos en Inglaterra, Escocia, Francia, España e Italia_

_Las bóvedas 1, 2, 19, 21, 69 y los números 14 y 19 de máxima seguridad_

_1 mansión en Gales_

_Eso es todo espero que disfrutes tus bienes Harry y por cierto el 50% de Hogwarts es porque vencí a Salazar en un duelo de honor por lo que me quede con todas sus propiedades incluyendo su parte de Hogwarts_

_Bien que todos los presentes sean felices y espero no verlos pronto_

-bien ahora Harry si me haces el favor de firmar para dar a conocer que se dio lectura- dijo Oberon y Harry firmo

-de acuerdo sigue el de Rowena Ravenclaw- y al igual que con los otros se escucho la voz de Rowena

_Hola a todos los reunidos sé muy bien que abran pasado cerca de mil años cuando se abra este testamento ya que deje instrucciones claras de que no se abriera hasta el momento en que se mostrara mi anillo_

_Ahora la repartición de bienes_

_Le dejo a mi heredero Harry James Potter_

_El 25% de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

_2 castillos que se encuentran dispersos en Inglaterra y Francia_

_Las bóvedas 4, 24, 71 y los números 16 y 21 de máxima seguridad_

_1 mansión en Gales_

_Ahora para que lo sepan yo les dije a Godric y Helga que también dejaran estas instrucciones ya que con un don que mi heredero no tendrá es que puedo ver la vida de mis descendientes y vi todo lo que Harry pasaría y quería que solo alguien que juzgara a las personas no por quien son sino por como son tomara control de Hogwarts y al comentárselo a mis colegas estos pensaron igual así que mediante un hechizo especial dejamos nuestros fantasmas para que le dijeran a nuestro heredero lo que debía Hacer_

_Espero Harry que tu también seas igual de cuidadoso al momento de dejar Hogwarts a algún heredero el hechizo por si ya lo sabes solo que para ver a quien se lo puedes dejar solo mira en una bola de cristal y concentrarte en una persona pura de corazón que lleve tu sangre y lo encontraras_

_Por último deja adivinación no se te da con tu mente puedes cursar runas antiguas o incluso artimancia así que pide los libros ponte a estudiar y pasa los exámenes para que te acepten en esas clases_

_Bien que todos los presentes sean felices y espero no verlos pronto_

-bien Harry ahora firma en el pergamino del testamento- dijo Oberon y Harry así lo izo –bien pasemos al último testamento el de Lily y James Potter-y como paso con el de los fundadores se escucho la voz de los padres de Harry

_Hola a todos los presentes si se dio a conocer este testamento significa que Voldemort encontró el sitio donde nos escondíamos y que PETER NOS ENTREGO PUES ÉL ERA NUESTRO GUARDIÁN SECRETO ahora este punto aclarado empecemos con esto_

_A nuestro hijo Harry James Potter todos nuestros bienes que son:_

_Casa en el valle de Godric_

_16 mansiones en Europa ubicadas en __Bélgica, Bulgaria, Francia, Alemania, Grecia, Hungría, Irlanda, Italia, Polonia, Portugal, Rumanía, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia, España, Suecia e Inglaterra_

_6 mansiones en Asia ubicadas en China, Corea del Norte, Corea del Sur, India, Japón y Rusia_

_4 casas en México ubicadas en Acapulco, Cancún, Cuernavaca y ciudad de México_

_3 casas en estados unidos ubicadas en New York, Miami y california_

_2 casas en Canadá ubicadas en Toronto y Montreal_

_Las bóvedas 100 bóveda principal Potter 200, 250, 251, 252, 300, 320 y 321 así como las de máxima seguridad números del 1 al 5 _

_Ahora en acciones de compañías mágicas_

_100% de empresas saeta_

_60% de empresas nimbus_

_70% de diario el profeta_

_100% de los equipos de Quidditch __Avispas de Wimbourne, Chudley Cannons, Flechas de Appleby, Murciélagos de Ballycastle y Puddlemere United _

_Y un asiento en __el Wizengamot_

_En compañías maggles_

_100% de taladros grunnings_

_100% de los equipos de futbol (deporte muggle) __Manchester United, Barcelona, Real Madrid, A.C. Milán y Chelsea_

_Y la propiedad de varios viñedos _

_Y por último la jefatura de la familia Potter_

_Para nuestro amigo Sirius_

_La bóveda 150_

_Para que cuide mejor a su familia_

_A Remus_

_La bóveda 151_

_Para que no tenga problemas_

_Y a la familia Weasley_

_Las bóvedas 152 y 153_

_Para que todos puedan tener una vida más feliz de la que han llevado durante años y como agradecimiento por cuidar de nuestro hijo_

_Eso es todo esperamos no verlos pronto_

-bien con eso termina la lectura ahora todos firmen en el pergamino para asegurar que estuvieron presentes-dijo Oberon y todos firmaron después todos se levantaron y Harry saludo a todos los que no saludo cuando entraron en la sala es decir Remus el profesor Dumbledore y al ministro de magia

-bien señores se pueden retirar- dijo Oberon después de que a todos les rieron lo que les correspondía

-Oberon ¿podría hablar contigo un minuto por favor?-pregunto Harry

-si claro Harry –dijo Oberon luego dirigiéndose a los demás- si gustan esperarlo afuera-

-si claro-dijo Dumbledore –Harry te esperaremos afuera tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-claro profesor Dumbledore-contesto Harry

-bien Harry de que querías Hablar con migo- dijo Oberon una vez todos los presentes hubieron salido

-bien es que note como todos se extrañaron cuando entraron y nos vieron hablando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y me preguntaba ¿a qué se debe?-

-mi querido amigo eso se debe a que no solo soy el presidente de Gringotts sino que además soy el rey de los duendes-dijo Oberon con una sonrisa que mostro todos sus afilados dientes-algo más que quieras saber-

-la verdad si –confeso Harry-¿ay alguna forma de pagar sin la necesidad de llevar el dinero encima? me refiero a alguna forma de cheque-

-si la ay- dijo Oberon mientras escribía algo en un pergamino- solo dale esto a el primer duende que veas y el te entregara ese método-

-gracias Oberon- dijo sinceramente Harry –por cierto estoy consciente de que en casi todas mis bóvedas debe haber algunas reliquias creadas por duendes así que te daré permiso para que entres en ellas y tomes dos de cada una eso si por si acaso ves la espada de Griffindor no la toques esa creo que me será de utilidad más tarde-

-gracias Harry esa es una clara señal de amistad para mi gente y te aseguro que siempre estaremos de tu parte-dijo Oberon entonces le dio la mano a Harry pero este no se dio cuenta de que el duende estudio su mano y brazo con ese simple hecho-ahora Harry deberías retirarte te están esperando y estoy seguro de que te tienen preparado un largo interrogatorio-

-si, eso me temo Oberon-dijo Harry- bueno ya vendré otro día a hablar mejor contigo-

-estaré esperando solo envíame una lechuza antes para que no te pongan peros-dijo Oberon

-de acuerdo adiós amigo mío nos veremos luego-

Después de despedirse de Oberon salió de su despacho y se encontró con todos los que estuvieron presentes en la lectura de los testamentos fue cuando un duende se le acerco con un anillo en las manos y se lo entrego a Harry al verlo Sirius dijo

-Harry ese es el anillo que te da a conocer como el jefe de la familia Potter-

-sí y con eso pasas a ser un mago mayor de edad-dijo el ministro Fudge –así que acompáñame al ministerio para poder arreglar tu situación-

-de acuerdo señor ministro solo debo arreglar un último asunto-dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que se ponía el anillo y le entregaba el pergamino al duende

-muy bien señor Potter-dijo el duende-a la salida se le entregara su chequera y se le explique cómo usarla así como una tarjeta para el mundo muggle-

Así subieron a la superficie y al llegar se dirigieron Asia la salida cuando un duende se le acerca a Harry

-señor Potter aquí tiene su chequera- dijo el duende –para pagar con ella solo tiene que poner la cantidad de Galeones Sickles o Knuts a pagar el numero de cámara de la que se descontara y poner su anillo en la parte inferior derecha del cheque y entregarlo y a la hora aparecerá el dinero para la persona o tienda, la tarjeta solo debe darla en una tienda muggle y el dinero se convertirá y transferirá a la cuenta de la tienda si quiere retirar efectivo de un cajero muggle su numero de seguridad es el numero de su bóveda de confianza con un cero al final-

-gracias ahora me retiro-dijo Harry-

Así Harry el profesor Dumbledore y el ministro Fudge se dirigieron al ministerio para arreglar la situación de Harry al llegar pasaron por la revisión de sus varitas se fueron directo a la oficina del ministro todo el tiempo en silencio al llegar el ministro le pidió a su secretaria que mandara por Amelia Bones y Mafalda Hopkins para arreglar la situación de Harry en el mundo mágico

-mientras esperamos ¿les apetece un te?-pregunto el ministro

-no gracias ministro- dijo Harry

-yo si Cornelius-dijo Dumbledore

Mientras esperaban se pusieron a Hablar de lo que iba a hacer Harry con todo lo que había heredado

-dime Harry ahora como dueño de Hogwarts- dijo el profesor Dumbledore-¿Qué harás?-pregunto

-bueno primero se desintegrar a la junta directiva- dijo Harry-luego vamos a ver a los profesores los que si enseñen se quedaran pero los que no sirvan para enseñar serán despedidos empezando por Snape no quiero profesores que le dan preferencia a algunos alumnos y no valoren los esfuerzos de los demás-

-entiendo Harry entonces ¿cuando quieres ver al profesorado y a la junta directiva?-pregunto Dumbledore

-a la junta directiva le haré llegar la notificación mediante usted para informarles que se disuelve-dijo Harry –pero a los profesores los quiero ver mañana mismo para saber quiénes se quedan y quienes se van-

-entiendo pero debes saber que la junta directiva se creó para ayudar a la manutención de Hogwarts-dijo Dumbledore

-eso lo entiendo-dijo Harry-pero hasta donde yo sé con lo que acabo de heredar es más que suficiente para mantener la escuela durante algunos años-

-entiendo Harry pero y cuando tu ya no estés-dijo Fudge

-no se preocupen por eso dejare instrucciones en Gringotts para que mes con mes se deposite en la cuenta de la escuela lo suficiente para mantenerla en pie y para el sueldo de los maestros-dijo Harry-además no quiero mortifagos al mando de la escuela como dueño yo decidiré algunas cosas pero para las demás cuento con el profesor Dumbledore después de todo confió en él para mantener la escuela en funcionamiento-

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque llegaron las personas a las que estaban esperando y fue Amelia la primera en romper el silencio

-muy bien señor ministro-dijo Amelia Bones -de que quería hablarnos-

-quería hablarles de la situación del señor Potter en el mundo mágico-dijo el ministro

-¿de qué situación señor ministro?-pregunto Mafalda Hopkins

-la situación de que como jefe de la familia Potter pasa a ser mayor de edad de manera automática-dijo el ministro

-entonces nos mando a llamar para retirarle el rastro ministerial-dijo la señora Bones

-en efecto-dijo el ministro

-muy bien le retirare el rastro pero-dijo la señora Bones

-¿pero?-pregunto Harry

-será mejor que nadie fuera de sus amigos mas íntimos se entere-dijo la señora Hopkins

-eso lo entiendo y no se preocupen nadie fuera de los que estuvieron en la lectura de los testamentos lo sabe o sabrá- dijo Harry

Así después de retirar el rastro del ministerio de Harry él le pidió al ministro un pergamino para dar la notificación de que la junta directiva de Hogwarts quedaba disuelta que decía lo siguiente

_Estimado miembro de la junta directiva_

_Me duele comunicarle que a partir de este momento la junta directiva de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería queda disuelta por órdenes del nuevo dueño de la escuela_

_Atentamente_

_Harry James Potter _

_Dueño de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

Después se lo paso al profesor Dumbledore para que hiciera las copias para los miembros y puso el sello de los anillos de los fundadores en el luego escribió el decreto que especificaba la disolución de la junta directiva del cual se sacaron tres copias una para el ministerio una para la escuela una para Gringotts y el original para Harry

Después de esto se dirigieron al atrio del ministerio para retirarse a celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry pero cuando llegaron al atrio se encontraron con Voldemort y sus mortifagos

-hola a todos-saludo lord Voldemort

-¿Qué haces aquí Tom?-pregunto Harry

-MI NOMBRE ES VOLDEMORT-dijo Voldemort y concluyo gritando la maldición asesina-_**AVADA KEDAVRA**_-

_-_**_Expelliarmus_**- grito Harry antes de que la maldición llegara a nadie

Y antes de que empezara el ya conocido efecto del priori incantatem decidió actuar no sabía cómo reaccionaría pero se arriesgo

-_**animus reintegration**_-dijo levantando su mano asía Voldemort y salió un rayo amarillo con chispas negras que impacto en el pecho de Voldemort y salió despedido rompiendo la conexión de las varitas cayendo inconsciente al mismo tiempo que Harry veía como una espesa niebla negra salía de su cicatriz y dirigirse a Voldemort así como otras 4 que venían de diferentes direcciones.

-nos retiramos- grito una voz que Harry reconoció como Lucius Malfoy pero no dijo nada y dejo que los mortifagos desaparecieran

Después tanto el profesor Dumbledore y Harry se dirigieron a sacar el carnet para aparición de Harry y después de sacarlo se aparecieron afuera de la casa se Sirius donde este ya los estaba esperando para permitirle a Dumbledore el acceso cuando entraron Harry se llevo una buena sorpresa estaban todos sus amigos y algunos profesores de Hogwarts y por desgracia estaba Snape también los hermanos de ron que faltaban también Fleur Delacour una bruja de la escuela Beauxbatons que participo en el torneo de los tres magos junto a él y según les informo daría clases en Hogwarts en una nueva materia pero no quiso decir cual era y con ella se encontraba su hermana Gabrielle Delacour de quien le explicaron pidió un traslado a Hogwarts y para su sorpresa Viktor Krum de Durmstrang muy cerca de Hermione lo que puso celoso a Harry momento en el que descubrió lo que sentía por su amiga y decidió hablar con Ron acerca de eso Remus Lupin a quien le pidió hablar después Así saludo a todos y se pusieron a festejar su cumpleaños la señora Weasley le preparo toda su comida favorita y también su pastel favorito y cuando terminaron de cenar llego la hora de los regalos cuando llego una lechuza con un paquete de Hagrid

De Hagrid recibió un conjunto hecho de piel de dragón (botas pantalón chaleco chaqueta guantes y capa) de Katia una funda para su varita de Remus un libro que llevaba por título la guía de criaturas mágicas y sus propiedades de McGonagall un libro de transformaciones avansadas de Hermione unos guantes nuevos para Quidditch ron una túnica de la selección inglesa de Quidditch de los gemelos varios artículos de bromas de su propia invención de Bill un libro que llevaba por título la guía del buen rompedor de maldiciones de Charlie un huevo de dragón que Harry reconoció como de un cola cuerno de Fleur y Gabrielle una túnica nueva de Viktor un juego de pelotas de Quidditch de Dumbledore un pensadero de Snape no recibió nada pero no le sorprendió de Sirius una escoba nueva que todos reconocieron como una saeta estelar el modelo más nuevo de la compañía saeta y más veloz que la saeta de fuego luego llego una lechuza del ministerio con una carta que resulto ser un permiso para tener hasta tres dragones ya que se enteraron que Harry los podía domar y por ultimo entro volando un hermoso fénix que le comunico a Harry que saliera al jardín cuando todos salieron se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver un majestuoso Pegaso de pie en el jardín Harry se le acerco y se entero de que el nombre del fénix era Falcore y el del Pegaso era ángelus decidieron que el fénix se quedaría con Harry en su dormitorio y el Pegaso en el jardín mientras estuviera en casa de Sirius y en el bosque cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid en Hogwarts después de poner el huevo del dragón a la temperatura apropiada para que naciera hembra y explicar que un macho seria una pelea constante por el territorio

Así se fueron a dormir pero antes Harry le pidió a Ron que fuera a su dormitorio Pues quería hablar con él cuando llago al dormitorio de Harry empezó a sacar sus dudas

-¿Qué paso Harry de que querías hablar con migo?-

-son dos cosas ron así que responde sinceramente-dijo Harry- Ron ¿te gusta Hermione?-

-no Harry te confieso que el año pasado creía que si pero me he dado cuenta de que no siento más cariño que el de amigos por ella-dijo Ron -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-porque acabo de darme cuenta de que ella me gusta y quiero pedirle que sea mi novia-dijo Harry con la cara completamente roja-pero no quería hacerlo sabiendo que a ti te gustaba por eso pregunto-

-no te preocupes Harry la verdad es que me gusta otra persona-dijo Ron con la cara tan roja como su pelo

-esa cara quiere decir que la conozco-dijo Harry – ¿quién es?-

-es a Afrodita-dijo Ron en voz baja

-estas bromeando-dijo Harry - ¿sabes lo que te hará Sirius?-

-si me someterá a un interrogatorio bajo los efectos del Veritaserum para ver si voy en serio o no-dijo inocentemente Ron

-eso como menos-dijo Harry-podría incluso amenazarte a muerte si no la tratas bien por no mencionar a lo que haría Katia-

-cierto me había olvidado de ella- dijo Ron completamente asustado

-bueno Ron yo creo que nos hemos echado la soga al cuello-dijo Harry

- yo si-dijo ron –pero ¿tu porque?-

-porque aunque los padres de Hermione no sean magos eso no quita el que me puedan amenazar-dijo Harry-además los muggles tienen una imaginación que no veas sobre todo al momento de torturar a alguien-

-tienes razón amigo-dijo Ron –la verdad es que nos compadezco-

-yo también amigo yo también-dijo Harry

Después de estar un rato charlando Ron salió del cuarto de Harry y se fue al suyo a dormir pero ninguno de los dos pudo ya que tuvieron pesadillas con respecto a cómo los torturaban y amenazaban los padres de las chicas de las cuales estaban enamorados

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto muy temprano ya que tenía que reunirse con los profesores de Hogwarts se ducho y bajo a la cocina a desayunar ay fue cuando se encontró con Hermione sola así que decidió arriesgarse a confesarle lo que sentía por ella

Hermione estaba en la cocina recordando la charla que tuvo en la noche con Ginny

-flash back-

Era de noche y sin saber lo que pasaba en el cuarto de Harry Ginny llego el de Hermione

-¿Qué pasa Hermione de que querías hablar con migo?-pregunto la pelirroja

-de muchas cosas Ginny-dijo Hermione-pero primero respóndeme una pregunta-

-ok dispara-dijo Ginny muy interesada

-Ginny ¿a ti te sigue gustando Harry?-dijo Hermione

-no ya no y te seré sincera la verdad es que hasta el año pasado pensaba que si pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que era solo un encaprichamiento momentáneo la verdad es que me gusta otra persona ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-es que el me gusta y quiero hablar con él y ver si me corresponde o no y si la respuesta es sí pedirle que sea mi novio-

-pues adelante Hermi la verdad es que ustedes harían una linda pareja-dijo Ginny muy feliz por su amiga

-gracias Ginny-dijo la castaña muy feliz –ahora ¿Quién te gusta?-

-prometes no decir nada- dijo Ginny y Hermione solo asintió –la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que soy lesbiana y me gusta Luna Lovegood que es con quien pase las primeras semanas de vacaciones y desde el tercer día que estuve en su casa somos pareja-

-vaya no te lo creo- dijo Hermione- que calladito te lo tenias y ¿tu mama lo sabe?-

-si-respondió Ginny-la verdad es que se lo dije el día que regrese a la madriguera y no se lo tomo muy bien solo me dijo que esperaba que fuera feliz-

Y después de estar Charlando un rato Ginny se fue a su cuarto y las dos se durmieron muy rápido y con grandes sonrisas en sus caras

-fin del flash back-

Cuando de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Hermione-dijo Harry con voz temblorosa

-que pasa Harry-contesto la aludida tratando de refrenarse para no lanzarse encima de su mejor amigo

-es que quería decirte que tu- empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Hermione

-espera por favor primero déjame decirte lo que quiero y después tu me lo dices-dijo Hermione

-está bien Hermione adelante-dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco frustrado

-solto Hermione de un tirón y sin tomar aire

-espera Hermione lo único que entendí es me gustas pero lo demás no así que por favor repítelo pero esta vez y por favor dilo lento si-dijo Harry quien ya se imaginaba por donde iba el asunto

-ok-dijo Hermione resignada-Harry tu me gustas mucho desde el año pasado y quería que lo supieras-termino mas roja que un tomate

-ok ya me imaginaba por donde iba esto y quiero decirte que yo siento lo mismo que tu pero desde que estábamos en tercero Hermione-dijo Harry también rojo dejando sorprendida a su amiga

-y ¿por qué no me lo avías dicho Harry?- pregunto la chica

-es que tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y dejaras de ser mi amiga y el año pasado que te lo quise decir tú te veías tan feliz con Viktor y luego los celos de Ron me lo hicieron mas difícil-dijo el chico cuya cara si es que era posible se puso más roja

-entiendo Harry a mi me paso igual yo no quería herir a Ginny y por eso no te dije nada-confeso Hermione

-Hermione la verdad es que me gustaría saber-dijo Harry-¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-si Harry si quiero-dijo Hermione colgándose al cuello de Harry y dándolo un beso en los labios

Beso que fue interrumpido por un ejem que venía de atrás de ellos y cuando se dieron vuelta

-Sirius ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-dijo Harry

-mi querido Harry escuche todo-dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa en la cara-la verdad yo ya sabía lo que sentías por Hermione desde que me ayudaron en su tercer año-

-prométeme Sirius que no dirás nada-dijo Harry

-no diré nada-dijo Sirius sabiendo que era momento de aprovechar-siempre y cuando tú me digas lo que quiero saber-

-bien el contra hechizo es _**revelita mostratus**_-dijo Harry

-vez que no te costaba nada decírmelo-dijo Sirius

-te juro Sirius que si no fuera porque nos encontraste en esta situación y escuchaste todo sabiendo cómo eres de bocazas no te lo hubiera dicho nunca-

-Harry me ofende que pienses así de mi-dijo Sirius con una cara que mostraba que estaba ofendido

-niégame que hubieras ido con Katia a decirle y que con la sorpresa que ella se llevaría hubiera despertado a toda la casa dándoles a conocer lo sucedido-dijo Harry

-tienes razón pero ya no lo hare-Dijo Sirius

-bien ahora sal a esperar a los profesores o no habrá desayuno para ti-dijo Harry con una cara que daba a conocer que Harry hablaba en serio

Así Sirius salió de la casa a esperar a que llegaran los profesores de Hogwarts

-dime ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con los profesores Harry?-pregunto una Hermione muy curiosa

-es que como sabrás soy el dueño de la escuela y es momento de hacer algunas cambios principalmente con Snape-dijo Harry

-y que le vas a hacer a ese git grasiento-quiso saber su novia

-no mucho amor-dijo Harry a su novia –solo despedirlo de su puesto y poner a Katia en su lugar-

-eso será genial Harry Katia no solo no será injusta sino que ella si se atreverá a poner a Malfoy en su lugar-

-si-dijo Harry muy sonriente-y si a eso le sumamos que su papi y amigos mortifagos no podrá hacer nada para impedírmelo será mucho mejor-

-a ¿qué te refieres con eso ultimo Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-a que ayer firme el decreto en el que como dueño de Hogwarts disuelvo la junta directiva en la que esta Lucius Malfoy y otros mortifagos y les hice llegar la notificación así que no tardo en recibir varios vociferadores pues seguro en estos momentos están en Gringotts queriendo saber si es cierto que yo soy el dueño de toda la escuela-

-y cuando los recibas o te busquen solo les dirás que como dueño no quieres mortifagos tomando decisiones sobre la escuela y que a pesar de saber que ay personas que si son respetables te viste obligado a tomar esta decisión para evitar que v Voldemort tomara el control ¿cierto?-dijo su novia

-sí y no amor- dijo Harry- lo que les diré es que ya me canse de que cada año la escuela sufra por su ineptitud y tengamos que soportar el que los alumnos no solo no aprendan bien en pociones y suframos de un maestro que no puede poner los problemas de su juventud a un lado además del hecho de que asume que porque sus alumnos favoritos son sangre pura o mestizos que toda su vida han sabido desde lo más simple de la magia todos lo deben hacer-

-y con eso los dejaras callados-dijo una muy emocionada Hermione

-así es amor quieres estar presente en el despido de Snape-dijo Harry con malicia

-eso no se pregunta claro que quiero estar y ver la cara que pone-dijo Hermione muy divertida ante la idea de que el profesor más odiado se fuera

Hermione se sentó a esperar a que lleguen los profesores en lo que Harry preparaba el desayuno para ellos y Sirius una vez llegaron todos los profesores y Sirius desayuno fue Dumbledore el que rompió el Silencio

-bien Harry ya estamos aquí podemos saber tu decisión-

-claro profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry

-pero antes no crees que la señorita Granger debería salir-dijo el director

-no ella es ni novia y como tal estará presente en esta conversación-dijo Harry-ahora a lo que vinieron-

-muy bien señor Potter-dijo McGonagall – ¿para qué nos requirió aquí? si se puede saber-

-claro profesora-dijo Harry-la verdad es que se va a reformar el cuerpo docente de Hogwarts-

-y como planeas hacer eso Potter-dijo Snape con su todo desdeñoso-solo la junta directiva o el director puede hacer lo que tú piensas-

-veo profesor Dumbledore que no le comento nada a ningún profesor-dijo Harry

-así es Harry quería que fuera sorpresa para todos-dijo el director-pero por favor llámame Albus después de todo tu eres mi superior-

-si tienes razón Albus- dijo Harry-ahora "profesor" Snape en cuanto a su pregunta yo como dueño de Hogwarts puedo hacer todos los cambios que quiera-

-pero ¿es eso cierto Albus?-dijo McGonagall

-muy cierto mi querida Minerva-dijo Albus

-así es y solo quiero decir que todos a excepción de Snape seguirán enseñando en Hogwarts-dijo Harry

-PERO QUE DICES POTTER NO PUEDES HACER ESO EL PUESTO LO CONSEGI POR MIS PROPIOS MERITOS-estallo Snape

-y lo perdió por lo mismo-dijo Harry-si fuera un educador profesional pondría de lado sus problemas pasados y no se desquitaría de sus penas con el hijo de su enemigo estudiantil-

-PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO YO SOY UN BUEN PROFESOR…-pero antes de que terminara Harry lo interrumpió

-si fuera un buen profesor enseñaría desde los de primer año a todos y no asumiría que por el simple hecho de que sus Slytherin en la mayoría son sangre pura o mestizos y saben todo de pociones y demás temas de la magia todos los estudiantes deberían saberlo-

-PERO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAN NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE LOS SANGRE SUSIA SEAN ACEPTADOS-grito Snape

-BASTA, NO PERMITIRE QUE HOGWARTS SE GUIE POR PREJUICIOS ESTUPIDOS-estallo Harry-Y SI USTED NO PUEDE TENER RESPETO POR LOS HIJOS DE MUGGLES QUE PUEDEN LLEGAR A SER INCLUSO MEJORES QUE LOS MAGOS DE SANGRE PURA USTED NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER EN HOGWARTS ASI QUE ADIOS-

-Albus no puedes permitir esto este chiquillo insolente no puede despedirme-dijo el profesor de pociones a su director

-me temo Severus que Harry tiene razón-dijo el director-durante años te he tolerado todos tus desprecios a estudiantes de origen muggle pero como Harry dijo la escuela ya no se guiara por prejuicios así que adiós Severus-

-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI –dijo el ex profesor de pociones y levantando su varita asía Harry-_**expelli…**_-

-_**expelliarmus Desmaius**-_dijo Harry sin darle tiempo a Snape de terminar la maldición-bueno yo creo que lo mejor es mantenerlo así por un tiempo-dijo dirigiéndose a los demás en la sala-por ahora terminemos esta reunión que estoy esperando doce vociferadores-ante este comentario solo Harry Hermione y Albus sonrieron

-de acuerdo Harry y a quien vas a poner como profesor de pociones-dijo Albus

-sé que me arrepentiré de mi decisión pero pondré a Katia-dijo Harry

-ESTAS LOCO HARRY SABES COMO TORTURARA A LOS ALUMNOS CON SUS METODOS-estallo Sirius

-es por eso que dije que lamentaría mi decisión pero tu serás profesor de defensa así que tendrá que ser Katia además de que pondremos una muy buena defensa en la escuela el tren y la entrada al andén para que no pasen mortifagos-dijo Harry

-¿es por eso que no quieres a Severus en Hogwarts?-pregunto Albus

-no a él no lo quiero porque no enseña pociones solo asume que todos deben saber y pone las indicaciones cuando hay personas que jamás han tenido contacto con el mundo mágico y no saben que ingredientes son o no compatibles o los efectos de cada uno de ellos-dijo Harry

-de acuerdo-dijo Albus-Sirius por favor ve por Katia-dijo viendo a Sirius y luego volteando a Harry y Hermione-en cuanto a ustedes aquí tienen sus cartas de la escuela no se nombraron los prefectos ya que no quería arriesgar a que fuera un problema y ahora con lo que dijo Harry de las defensas veo que hice bien-

-de acuerdo a partir del lunes me pondré a trabajar en las medidas defensivas-dijo Harry-créanme será tardado me tomara un día el andén y el tren y otro todo el colegio-y justo cuando termino de hablar entraron doce lechuzas con sobres rojos que Harry reconoció como vociferadores-les dije que esperaba doce vociferadores-añadió al ver a los profesores con cara de asombro

Y todos los vociferadores estallaron al mismo tiempo

_MALDITO MOCOSO COMO SE TE OCURRE DISOLVER LA JUNTA DIRECTIVA NOSOTROS MANTENEMOS LA ESCUELA FUNCIONANDO POR MUY DUEÑO DE HOGWARTS QUE SEAS NO PODRAS MANTENERLA FUNCIONANDO TU SOLO QUEREMOS VERTE MAÑANA A LAS 12:00 DEL DIA EN LA SALA DE LA JUNTAS_

_Y con eso se rompieron y prendieron fuego_

-mañana tendré un día muy duro-dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa que les anunciaba a todos los presentes que a la junta no le esperaba nada bueno

-bueno Harry abramos las cartas-dijo Hermione antes de que los profesores preguntaran nada

-bien-dijo Harry su carta decía lo siguiente

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Le recordamos que debe abordar el tren que lo llevara a Hogwarts el día primero de septiembre a las 11:00_

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Subdirectora_

_P.D. se adjunta lista de libros_

La lista de los libros era la siguiente

_Guía de transformaciones nivel medio_

_Pociones y sus antídotos nivel 5_

_Como combatir contra las Artes oscuras _

_Los encantamientos de protección y ataque más efectivos_

_Historia de la magia 5° año_

_El mundo de las galaxias y los planetas_

_El mundo de las plantas y sus propiedades_

_La guía de criaturas mágicas y sus propiedades_

_Teniendo en cuenta su deseo de cambiar de asignaturas se le solicita al siguiente libro_

_Las runas antiguas su significado y uso en caso de pasar el examen de admisión en caso contrario deberá comprar el libro el arte de la adivinación por medio de los sueños_

-¿Harry en serio vas a cambiarte a runas antiguas?-pregunto Hermione

-así es amor son ordenes de Rowena y prefiero obedecer-contesto Harry

-ahora señor Potter cuanto cree que tarde en prepararse para los exámenes para entrar en quinto para runas antiguas- dijo McGonagall

-teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que mañana tengo que ver a los ex miembros de la junta directiva y tengo que estudiar dos libros para el miércoles en cuanto termine con las defensas anti-mortifagos-dijo Harry

-estás seguro Harry los libros son bastante gruesos-dijo Hermione muy preocupada por su novio

-si me leí todos los libros que nos pidieron desde que entramos a la escuela en una semana-dijo Harry-tranquila no tendré problemas tengo memoria fotográfica-

-bueno si ese es el caso mañana en cuanto regreses te prestare mis libros para que estudies amor-dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry para plantarle tremendo beso en la boca

-ejem ejem-escucharon una voz en la puerta y cuando voltearon quedaron blancos al ver a Katia junto a Sirius

-demonios-dijeron los dos chicos-hola Katia como estas-

-hola chicos algo que quieran contar-dijo Katia

-aparte del acho de que serás profesora de pociones en Hogwarts-dijo Harry fingiendo inocencia-no nada-

-mira Harry no me mientas porque yo se que tu y Hermione están de novios después de todo tremendo beso no se lo dan los amigos-dijo Katia muy seria-y en cuanto a lo de profesora explíquenme-

-bueno es que acabo de despedir Snape y te nombre a ti como profesora-dijo Harry

-Harry se que eres el dueño de la escuela y puedes tomar esas decisiones pero que dirá la junta directiva-dijo Katia

-no dirá nada la junta directiva esta disuelta desde ayer-dijo Harry

-bueno si ese es el caso acepto el puesto pero ¿qué libros trabajare?-dijo Katia

-la lista de libros la tendrás mañana te la mandare temprano para que te prepares para las clases-dijo Dumbledore -además tu y Sirius irán en el tren con los chicos el primero de septiembre-

-ok entonces eso es todo –dijo McGonagall -nosotros nos retiramos-

-Harry mañana vendré temprano por ti para que vayas a la junta-dijo el director

-claro pero preferiría que afuera de la sala de juntas estuvieran el ministro y algunos aurores-dijo Harry-solo por si se calienta el ambiente-

-Bien Harry entiendo lo que quieres decir nos vemos mañana a las 11:30 para llevarte-dijo Dumbledore

Cuando todos los profesores se retiraron solo se quedaron Sirius Katia Harry y Hermione

-oye Sirius crees que Hermione se podría quedar en mi cuarto a partir de ahora-dijo Harry

-por mí no hay problema pero no sé si le molesta a Hermione o Katia-dijo Sirius

-por mí no hay problema tampoco solo hay que ver qué opina Hermione-dijo Katia

-yo si quiero-dijo Hermione-así puedo estar con mi novio más tiempo-

-pero tendrán que prometer que no harán nada malo- dijo

-lo prometemos-dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-bien suban a pasar las cosas de Hermione a tu cuarto Harry-dijo Katia-mientras tanto yo iré preparando el desayuno para todos los demás-

Así fueron por las cosas de Hermione para llevarlas al cuarto de Harry y cuando estaban por entrar en él se toparon con Ron Ginny y la señora Weasley que les preguntaron que estaban haciendo y cuando les contaron la señora Weasley se dirigió a la cocina seguida muy de cerca de los chicos que nada mas dejaron las cosas de Hermione en la entrada del cuarto de Harry y en cuanto entraron

-SIRIUS BLACK COMO SE TE OCURRE PERMITIR QUE UN CHICO Y UNA CHICA COMPARTAN CUARTO POR MUY AMIGOS QUE SEAN-estallo la señora Weasley

-cálmate Molly si lo permitimos es porque ellos lo pidieron además prometieron que no harían nada malo- dijo Katia

-además señora Weasley no estamos rompiendo ninguna regla de esta casa-dijo Hermione

-Hermione cielo según recuerdo la primera regla que puso Sirius es que solo una pareja podía compartir cuarto-dijo la madre de Ron

-lo sabemos señora Weasley y es por eso que le dijimos que no estamos rompiendo las reglas Hermione y yo somos novios-dijo Harry

-así que al fin se decidieron-dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo

-si esta mañana se lo pedí y ella acepto- dijo Harry con la cara roja

-bien Molly ya vez que no pasa nada malo así que por favor no te enfades-dijo Sirius

Así pasaron el resto de las siguientes dos horas Sirius y Katia discutiendo con Molly y Ron y Ginny interrogando a Harry y Hermione hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Afrodita

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto la chica –mama ya está el desayuno-

-si hija ya esta enseguida te sirvo bueno a ti y a los demás-dijo Katia

-bueno Hermione Sirius y Yo nos vamos a la sala tengo que ponerme a trabajar en esta casa-dijo Harry

Mientras todos desayunaban Harry Sirius y Hermione se pusieron a conversar en la sala

-bien Harry ¿qué tipo de protección quieres poner en la casa?-dijo Sirius

-nada importante pero debes saber que es la misma que planeo poner para la escuela el andén y el tren solo que un poco modificada-dijo Harry

-¿a qué te refieres con modificada amor?-pregunto Hermione

-a que la protección que pienso poner en la escuela el tren y el andén requiere que se invoque cierta marca en el lugar a proteger-dijo Harry

-¿Qué tipo de marca Harry?-pregunto Sirius

-esta-dijo Harry mostrando el tatuaje del león alado en su hombro

-valla ¿y como planeas ponerla en todos esos lugares?- dijo Hermione

-es un hechizo muy antiguo lo reconozco-dijo Harry –pero es lo que se necesita la protección que brinda es eterna y no le permitirá a nadie que lleve la marca de Slytherin y su heredero el acceso a un lugar protegido-dijo Harry

-y si es así de simple ¿Por qué dices que tardaras todo un día en ponerlos en el andén y el tren y otro en Hogwarts?-dijo Sirius

-porque al tren ay que ponérselo vagón por vagón y una marca principal en algún compartimiento en Hogwarts bueno ahí es mas difícil-dijo Harry-en Hogwarts debemos ponerlo en cada piso y en los terrenos de la escuela empezando por las bardas y terminando en la parte más alta del castillo para cerrar el perímetro-

-¿y en que consiste la protección de la casa Harry?-pregunto su novia

-la de la casa-dijo el ojiverde –consiste en poner la marca a la casa piso por piso y luego reforzarla colocándola en cada uno de los habitantes de la casa ya sea temporal o permanente-

-¿y el problema radica en?-Pregunto Sirius

-el problema es que solo yo puedo colocar la marca lo cual nos unirá y permitirá saber cuándo otros que la tienen están en peligro-empezó Harry-y lo que de verdad les va a molestar en especial a las mujeres es que debo colocarla en el mismo lugar donde yo la porto-termino con la cara totalmente roja

-¿y cuanto tiempo tienes desde que empiezas el conjuro para proteger hasta terminar de ponerle la marca a todos?-pregunto la chica castaña

-tengo 72 horas para ponerla en todos los habitantes-dijo Harry-pero la condición es que antes de empezar tres habitantes deben tener la marca además una vez todos los que viven en la casa en ese momento después se pueden agregar más personas-

-¿y a que esperamos?-dijo Hermione

-Hermione me escuchaste la marca debo ponerla en el mismo sitio donde tengo la mía-dijo Harry

-ya lo sé Harry pero somos novios y no me da vergüenza mostrarle mi cuerpo a mi novio pero eso si SIRIUS SE VOLTEA CUANDO ME PONGAS LA MARCA-exigió Hermione

-bien acepto pero me colocas a mí la marca primero-dijo Sirius

-bien quítate la camisa y muéstrame tu hombro izquierdo-dijo Harry-pero te advierto que esto te va a doler-

-no hay tiempo para preocuparse por un poco de dolor me preocupa más la seguridad de esta casa-dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa y le daba la espalda a Harry mostrando su hombro izquierdo

-por favor Sirius arrodíllate que así no puedo ver bien tu hombro para realizar los movimientos de varita-dijo Harry

Sirius se puso de rodillas para que Harry pudiera ver bien su hombro y Harry saco su varita y moviéndola en círculo en el hombro de Sirius dijo _**gryfoleon unium eternal** _y en ese momento Sirius emitió un fuerte grito por el dolor que le causaba el grabado de la marca en su cuerpo y cuando Harry termino cayó al suelo inconsciente al mismo tiempo que todos los que se encontraban en el comedor llegaban a la sala

-¿Qué fue ese grito?-pregunto Katia

-fue Sirius-dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su varita hacia el mencionado –enérvate- y Sirius despertó

-¿Qué paso?-fue lo primero que salió de su boca

-que en cuanto termino de gravarse la marca en tu cuerpo te desmayaste—dijo Hermione-bien mi turno Sirius porque no les explicas en el comedor lo que pasó a los demás-

-bien vamos todos a la cocina dejemos a los novios en privado-dijo Sirius empujándolos a todos a la cocina

Una vez se quedaron solos Hermione se saco la blusa y desabrocho el sujetador sacándose la parte izquierda le dio la espalda a Harry y se arrodillo y Harry repitió el mismo Procedimiento que con Sirius pero para Hermione el dolor fue menos pero aun así soltó un grito a causa de este

Mientras tanto en la cocina

-bien Sirius ¿qué rayos paso en la sala que te desmayaste?-dijo Ron

-lo que paso es que Harry me coloco una marca que le permitirá proteger la casa de una manera un tanto más segura de lo que será la que ponga en Hogwarts el andén 9 ¾ y el expreso de Hogwarts-dijo Sirius

-¿y qué hace la marca si se puede saber?-pregunto Afrodita

-lo que hace es crear una especie de unión entre los que la portan que les permite saber cuando los otros están en peligro-dijo Sirius

-¿y cómo servirá a la protección de la casa?-pregunto Katia

-es que la seguridad de la casa será de tal manera que solo los que porten la marca podrán entrar y salir libremente o siempre y cuando la persona que entre lo haga acompañado por alguien que tenga la marca-mintió Sirius para empezar a convencerlos de colocarse la marca

-bien si es así todos la tomaremos-dijeron todos los presentes

-de acuerdo solo diré que solo Harry puede colocárselas a ustedes y cualquier otra persona que tome la marca-dijo Sirius

-¿y donde se coloca la marca?-pregunto Ginny

-en la espalda a la altura del hombro izquierdo-respondió Sirius

-bien suerte que casi todas las chicas tenemos blusas que dejan descubierta esa parte-dijo Afrodita

-¿pero y las mayores?-pregunto Ginny

-ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego-dijo Katia justo en el momento que se escuchaba el grito de Hermione-¿en serio es tan doloroso?-

-no tienen idea-dijo Sirius y con esto todos salieron de la cocina dirigiéndose a la sala donde una recuperada Hermione y un sonriente Harry los estaban esperando

Después de arreglárselas y buscar varias soluciones todos los habitantes de la casa tenían la marca y Harry termino de poner el hechizo de protección a la casa cuando llago la noche y todos se retiraron a dormir

Al día siguiente Harry Sirius y Hermione se levantaron temprano para desayunar y preparar lo que iba a decir Harry ante los ex-miembros de la junta directiva de Hogwarts

Cuando llego la Hora el profesor Dumbledore estaba en la puerta de la casa para llevarse a Harry ante los ex-miembros de la junta directiva se aparecieron a un lugar cerca de la escuela al llegar lo llevo directo al lugar donde normalmente se celebraban las reuniones de la junta directiva al legar supuso que los miembros ya estaban dentro pues solo vio al ministro y algunos aurores asi que se decidió a entrar y una vez dentro

-muy bien mocoso con qué derecho decides sacarnos de la administración de Hogwarts-pregunto el señor Malfoy

-con el derecho de ser el dueño de la escuela señor Malfoy-dijo Harry-además del hecho de que se les presentaron varias quejas que jamás atendieron lo sé, y me consta que en este lugar se encuentran tres mortifagos-

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan seguro Potter?- pregunto otro de los miembros

-lo sé porque los vi cuando Voldemort regreso-dijo Harry disfrutando de ver como estremecían todos en la sala con la sola mención del nombre

-si tan seguro estas di sus nombres-dijo Malfoy padre

-usted debería saberlos después de todo son sus amigos señor Malfoy-dijo Harry

-como te atreves a decir esas mentiras-dijo el señor Malfoy empezando a enfadarse

-bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que soy el dueño de Hogwarts en su totalidad y ustedes no tienen nada que hacer o decir aquí-dijo Harry haciendo que los mortifagos presentes estallaran

-COMO TE ATREVEZ MALDITO MOCOSO INSOLENTE-dijeron los tres al tiempo que apuntaban sus varitas asía Harry –_**AVADA KE**_-pero Harry fue más rápido

-_**expelliarmus desmaius incarserus**_-dijo apuntando sus manos en dirección a los mortifagos-en cuanto a los demás si no tienen nada que decir les recomiendo se larguen y no metan mas sus narices en cuanto a la escuela se refiere yo sé cómo mantenerla y como protegerla de este tipo de gente-dijo señalando a los mortifagos aturdidos

Asi todos los presentes salieron de la sala y entraron el ministro y los aurores quienes al ver a los mortifagos aturdidos desarmados y atados se sorprendieron y el ministro palideció considerablemente

-ya se señor ministro que en esta ocasión está consciente de que no podrá hacer nada por evitar que su amigo Lucius quien tan amablemente le depositaba una cantidad en su bóveda de Gringotts y por eso lo ayudaba en todo lo que él le pedía-dijo Harry-además del hecho de que le perdono su condena en azkaban muchas veces al evitar que se le suministrara el Veritaserum en su juicio-

-y por eso será juzgado frente al Wizengamot- dijo Dumbledore

-bien aurores arresten a los mortifagos y a mí mismo para ser sometidos a juicio-dijo Fudge

Arrestaron a todos y se dirigieron al ministerio donde se convoco a una reunión de emergencia del Wizengamot para el juicio de los mortifagos y el ministro


	4. nuevo ministro ¿metamorfomago?

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener

Capitulo 4 nuevo ministro ¿metamorfomago?

A la hora ya estaban todos los miembros del Wizengamot para celebrar el juicio

-bien antes de comenzar me gustaría presentar a quien por herencia hoy toma su asiento en esta sala-dijo Dumbledore una vez todos estuvieron en sus respectivos sitios-el señor Harry James Potter-

-bien señor Potter tome su sitio y empezaremos-dijo Amelia Bones

Así Harry tomo su asiento y empezaron el juicio el primero en ser juzgado fue el ministro y al cual llamaron y una vez le suministraron la poción de la verdad comenzaron el interrogatorio

-¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Cornelius Oswald Fudge-

-¿Cuál es su fecha de nacimiento?-

-1 de julio de 1984-

-¿Por qué esta aquí?-

-por que siempre he estado evitando que un mortifago sea enviado a Azkaban ya que siempre me ha estado dando dinero para evitar que sea juzgado bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad-

-se le acusan de los cargos de corrupción obstrucción de la justicia ¿Cómo se declara?-

-culpable-

-bien-dijo Dumbledore -les presento a los miembros del Wizengamot la propuesta de que el ministro Fudge sea destituido de su cargo-

-los que estén a favor-dijo Amelia Bones todos menos una mujer con cara de sapo levantaron la mano- en contra-solo la mujer con cara de sapo levanto la mano

-bien el señor Fudge queda destituido de su cargo-dijo Dumbledore

-ahora para pasar a los juicios de los mortifagos necesitamos un nuevo ministro-dijo la mujer con cara de sapo

-¿alguna nominación?-pregunto Dumbledore

-yo nomino a Amelia Bones-dijo Harry

-señor Fudge su nominación-dijo Dumbledore-como antiguo ministro de magia-

-yo domino a Dolores Umbridge- la mencionada se regodeo creyendo tener el puesto seguro

-bien ahora la votación por favor las nominadas salgan de la sala-dijo el profesor Dumbledore así la señora Bones y Umbridge salieron de la sala del Wizengamot

-bien ahora todos los que estén a favor de la señora Amelia Bones lancen chispas azules-dijo Dumbledore y la sala se lleno de chispas azules por lo que se reconoció fue unanimidad pero solo por formalismo-bien a favor de Dolores Umbridge lancen chispas verdes-nadie apoyo a la mujer con cara de sapo y después de unas preguntas al ex-ministro sobre el desempeño de las dos mujeres y enterarse de que Umbridge era tan corrupta como el mismo Fudge Dumbledore hablo -bien las nominadas por favor pasen a la sala para nombrar a la nueva ministra de magia-

Las dos mujeres pasaron y una vez dentro

-bien la nueva ministra de magia es-dijo Dumbledore mientras Umbridge empezaba a sentirse en el puesto-Amelia Bones-anuncio mientras la sala se lleno de vítores y Umbridge estallo

-COMO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO YO ESTOY MEJOR CALIFICADA QUE ESTA MUJER-dijo señalando a la nueva ministra-YO ME HE PREPARADO DURANTE AÑOS Y…-no dijo más cuando Harry la interrumpió

-por favor no hable más la decisión fue tomada teniendo en cuenta el desempeño de cada una y teniendo en cuenta que usted siempre a ambicionado el puesto y que contaba con el apoyo del ex ministro quien fue corrupto hasta el último segundo de su mandato digamos que no tenía muy buenas referencias-dijo el niño que vivió

-y siguiendo el juicio de aptitudes usted no está en las mejores circunstancias-continuo Mafalda Hopkins-ya que descubrimos mediante el ex ministro que usted también recibía dinero de mortifagos-

-por favor señora ministra tome su asiento para continuar con el juicio de los mortifagos-dijo Dumbledore

Así terminaron mandando a los mortifagos a Azkaban con la mayor de las humillaciones ya que saldría publicado en el profeta todo lo relacionado con el juicio de los mortifagos y el ex ministro quien también fue enviado a Azkaban por haber aceptado dinero para evitar que los mortifagos recibieran el juicio correspondiente así también sucedió con Umbridge quien al ser subsecretaria del ministro y recibir dinero para cambiar la poción de la verdad por agua común y corriente también interfirió con el proceso judicial de varios mortifagos pero antes de que los miembros salieran Dumbledore decidió decir unas últimas palabras

-señores antes de retirarnos a nuestras casas a descansar debo decir unas palabras más-

-¿de qué se trata Albus?-Pregunto Amelia

-señora ministra debo decir que debemos reforzar las medidas de seguridad de Azkaban y el ministerio para evitar intrusiones de mortifagos-dijo Dumbledore

-¿de qué medidas hablas Albus?-volvió a preguntar la ministra

-Harry sabe a lo que me refiero-dijo el director de Hogwarts

-señor con todo respeto-dijo Harry-SE VOLVIO LOCO sabe lo que me tomaría proteger el ministerio y para colmo la prisión mágica más grande del mundo-

-lo sé Harry-dijo Dumbledore-pero solo de esa manera estaremos seguros de que no habrá espías en el ministerio o escapes de Azkaban-

-señor Potter que defensas están hablando-pregunto la ministra

-son defensas de la mayor seguridad que impiden que los mortifagos entren o salgan pero el procedimiento es muy complejo-dijo Harry

-¿y cuanto tardarías en ponerlas en el ministerio y en Azkaban?-

-teniendo en cuenta que son nueve pisos en el ministerio y que son cerca de cuarenta en Azkaban tres días en total ya que se requiere se haga nivel por nivel-respondió Harry

-bien te pagaremos 5000 galeones por colocar las defensas en el ministerio y en Azkaban-dijo Mafalda Hopkins a lo que los miembros asintieron

-bien empezare en cuanto termine con Hogwarts el andén 9 ¾ y el expreso además el miércoles tengo que tomar dos exámenes así que empezare a ponerlas el jueves en la mañana-dijo Harry

-bien entonces el jueves se la depositara la mitad y en cuanto termine la otra a su cámara personal en Gringotts-dijo a señora Bones

Así se retiraron cada miembro a su casa mientras Harry y Dumbledore fueron a casa de Sirius donde Harry le conto al profesor de las defensas de la casa y le colocaba la marca para fortalecerla aun mas

-bien Harry ¿cómo te fue?-le pregunto Hermione

-bien solo digamos que tengo mucho trabajo-dijo Harry-me prestas tus libros de runas antiguas ahora tengo que estudiar-

-claro Harry-dijo Hermione subiendo a su cuarto por los libros

Así pasaron los siguientes tres días en los que Harry se había aprendido los dos libros de Hermione de memoria pero debes en cuando su novia lo sometía a un examen imprevisto en los que Harry pasaba limpio cuando llego el sábado se encontraban todos desayunando cuando Ron le comento la suerte que tenia por no volver a ver a Trelawney y sus predicciones de muerte

En eso estaban cuando sin querer Afrodita por estar viendo a Ron tropezó derramando café caliente sobre Harry

-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUEMA-grito-AFRODITA DEJA DE VER A RON CUANDO TENGAS COSAS CALIENTES EN LAS MANOS-mientras su cabello se volvía de color rojo fuego

-bien solo relájate-dijo Afrodita completamente roja-lo siento Harry-

-no ay problema solo ten más cuidado-dijo mientras su cabello volvía a la normalidad

-por cierto Harry cuando empezaran a enseñarme como ser animaga-dijo Afrodita

-hoy mismo empezaremos solo necesito cambiarme de ropa-dijo Harry

-eso no es lo único que necesitas Harry-dijo Sirius

-¿pero de qué hablas Sirius?-pregunto Harry

-de que al parecer eres un metamorfomago-dijo Katia

-¿soy un qué?-dijo Harry

-un metamorfomago- dijo Hermione-es un mago o bruja que puede cambiar su cuerpo a voluntad-

-correcto-dijo Sirius-y lo mejor es que tengo a una persona que te puede enseñar a controlar esa habilidad-

-y ¿Quién es?-quiso saber Harry

-eso es sorpresa solo te diré que llegara mañana mismo-dijo Sirius

-bien allá tu con tus misterios-dijeron los chicos

Harry se fue a cambiar y luego todos buscaron un cuarto donde poder empezar el ritual de Afrodita para convertirse en animaga cuando todo estuvo listo empezaron y se llevaron la sorpresa de que Afrodita tenía la misma forma animaga que su padre además de un hermoso unicornio que izo a todos sonreír sonrisa que Afrodita no supo interpretar

-bien Afrodita ahora entra en el circulo y colócate en el centro y toma la poción así solo tendrás que esperar a que se te presenten los animales en tus sueños-dijo Hermione

Mientras Afrodita recibía instrucciones Harry termino de visualizar como debía ser su serpiente

Su idea era clara 7 metros de largo capas de asfixiar con solo enrollarse en la victima con un veneno capaz de competir con el del basilisco común más no con el del basilisco emperador incapaz de matar con la mirada y con un gusto solo por las ratas pero dispuesta a envenenar a sus enemigos y de un color verde esmeralda un poco más claro que sus ojos ya con la idea fija levanto su varita y dijo -_**serpentsortia-**_

Cuando todos vieron una pequeña niebla verde se empezó a formar en la punta de su varita tomando la forma de una serpiente muy lentamente hasta que frente a todos los presentes se encontraba una serpiente de 7 metros de largo de un hermosa color verde esmeralda casi como los ojos de Harry y mas se sorprendieron cuando se volvió asía Harry y empezó a emitir una especie de silbidos que solo Harry podía entender y curiosamente Hermione también

-saludos amo-dijo la serpiente

-hola-respondió Harry

-me gustaría saber el nombre de mi maestro-continuo la serpiente

-mi nombre es Harry ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-dijo Harry

-yo no tengo nombre amo-dijo la serpiente-solo lo tendré si usted desea darme uno-

-bien déjame pensar pero antes de darte un nombre ¿eres macho o hembra?-dijo Harry

-macho mi señor-contesto la serpiente

-bien en ese caso te llamare Anubis-dijo Harry

-como el dios egipcio-dijo Anubis

-en efecto ¿qué te parece?-dijo Harry

-me agrada el nombre es poderoso y se mescla bien con la muerte-dijo Anubis

-me alegra ahora solo te diré que te invocare en caso de que te necesite-dijo Harry

-me parece bien amo-dijo Anubis

-bien ¿por qué no vas a cazar?-dijo Harry

-eso hare a decir verdad tengo hambre-dijo Anubis

-bien no te quitare más tiempo-dijo Harry

-con permiso amo me retiro que tenga una linda noche-dijo Anubis

Y con eso último la serpiente salió de la habitación dejando a todos muy sorprendidos

-¿Por qué me miran así?-pregunto Harry

-Harry ¿Por qué creaste una serpiente?-dijo Ron

-eso es sencillo-dijo Harry-la verdad es que me será de ventaja al momento de combatir a Voldemort y su querida Nagini-

-bueno pero eso no explica cómo es que Hermione pudo entender lo que lo dijiste a esa serpiente Harry-dijo Afrodita

-eso es tan simple como el hecho de que tiene un basilisco emperador de forma animaga-dijo Harry

-entonces yo también puedo controlar serpientes Harry-dijo Hermione

-sip-dijo Harry-y he de decir que la serpiente procures sea única-

-eso intentare-dijo su novia

-ahora a lo que veníamos originalmente-dijo Harry

-¿quieres decir que no era para ayudarme a ser animaga?-pregunto Afrodita muy sentida

-vinimos para eso porque te dijimos que te enseñaríamos-dijo Harry-pero lo que realmente quería decirles es que les voy a enseñar magia sin varita solo a ustedes 6-termino mirando a Hermione Ron Fred George Ginny Afrodita

-explícate-exigió Ginny

-quiero decir que les enseñare una ventaja para que puedan hacer magia fuera de la escuela sin que los detecten teniendo en cuenta que estamos en guerra-dijo Harry

-pero Harry la magia sin varita es muy difícil-dijo Ron

-cierto es difícil por lo que lo primero es que sin varita puedan realizar un patronus corpóreo-dijo Harry

-ESTAS LOCO-estallaron todos los presentes-el patronus es muy difícil con varita mas lo será sin ella-termino Fred

-lo sé pero yo les enseñare a controlar y canalizar su magia sin necesidad de la varita-explico Harry

Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego de asentir le dijeron a Harry que aceptaban

-bien los espero aquí mañana temprano-dijo Harry

Con eso dicho todos los chicos se retiraron a dormir.

Al día siguiente muy temprano todos estaban en la sala donde se habían reunido el día anterior

-bien chicos me alegra verlos despiertos-dijo Harry mirando a los Weasley de manera significativa

-¿Por qué nos miras así Harry?-pregunto Fred

-porque se lo que les cuesta levantarse-dijo Harry-¿cuánto les tomo esta vez?-pregunto mirando a Ginny

-como veinte minutos-dijo Ginny –solo porque los moje que si no seguirían dormidos-

-a bien-dijo Harry-pasemos a lo que vinimos-

-que tenemos que Hacer-dijo Ron

-primero denme sus varitas no quiero trampas-dijo Harry a lo que todos a regañadientes accedieron

-bien ahora solo traten de enfocar su magia asía los floreros-dijo Harry haciendo aparecer seis floreros-y concéntrense en lo que quieran que pasea los floreros y muevan la mano con la que normalmente usan la varita-

Así estuvieron una hora sin que nada pasara

-bien ¿en que estaban pensando?-dijo Harry

-solo queríamos poner flores en ellos-dijeron los seis chicos al mismo tiempo

-ese es el problema-dijo Harry-están tratando de materializar cuando yo solo les pedí que les hicieran algo a los floreros-dijo moviendo la mano haciendo aparecer otro florero

-¿Qué vas a hacer Harry?-dijo Afrodita

-mostrar mi punto-dijo Harry mientras movía su mano para cambiarle el color y con otro movimiento destruyéndolo-eso es lo que les pedí hacerle algo al florero solo al florero no piensen en nada solo en el florero y en un color o en romperlo eso los ayudara-

Los chicos asintieron y volvieron a trabajar al final de otra hora donde ya todos consiguieron desde cambiar el color hasta destruirlos por completo pero cuando Harry les iba a pedir otra cosa escucharon el grito de la mama de ron diciéndoles que bajen a desayunar y cuando llegaron a la cocina empezó el interrogatorio

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Sirius

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto Katia

-y ¿Por qué no los encontramos en sus camas cuando fuimos a sus cuartos?-pregunto la madre de Ron

-bien en orden-dijo Harry

-estábamos en un cuarto vacio en el último piso-dijo Ron

-aprendiendo a realizar magia sin varita-dijo Hermione

-y no nos encontraron porque nos paramos a las cuatro de la mañana-termino Ginny

-¿COMO?-estallaron todos los adultos

-eso mismo Harry nos estaba enseñando como se debe realizar la magia sin varita-dijo Afrodita

-¿pero con qué motivo?-pregunto Katia

-bien se los mostrare-dijo Harry-Sirius un duelo ahora-

-estas de broma verdad Harry-dijo Sirius

-no quieren saber para que les enseño magia sin varita bien se los voy a demostrar-dijo Harry completamente serio

-bien-accedió Sirius-pero después de desayunar-

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer en total silencio los adultos creyendo que todo sería muy rápido teniendo en cuenta que la familia de Sirius era una de las mejores en cuanto a duelos se refiere en cuanto a los chicos sabían que Harry tenia la habilidad conocimiento y reflejos para los duelos ya que era uno de sus talentos heredados (cosa que curiosamente solo los chicos sabían) después de desayunar bajaron al sótano donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo eligieron a Katia como juez

-bien las reglas son simples el duelo no termina sino hasta que uno de los contrincantes se rinda-dijo Katia

Sirius y Harry se acercaron y fue cuando Katia volvió a hablar

-bien contrincantes salúdense-dijo Katia y Sirius y Harry levantaron sus varitas y las volvieron a bajar

-bien diez pasos de distancia-Dijo Katia-comiencen-dijo una vez estuvieron en sus sitios

-expelliarmus-dijo Sirius y en ese mismo instante la varita de Harry salió disparada directa a las manos de Sirius

-bien Sirius-dijo Harry

-expelliarmus-dijo Harry recuperando su varita y quitándole la suya a Sirius –ahora Sirius que harás yo tengo dos varitas y tu no-

-me rindo-dijo Sirius reconociendo el hecho de que Harry avía acertado con Harry en posesión de su varita y el sin poder defenderse de un ataque la victoria era clara

-esa es la razón por la que les estoy enseñando magia sin varita a los chicos-dijo Harry-cuando un mago pierde su varita queda indefenso y es lo que queremos evitar-

-¿y porque solo a ellos Harry?-pregunto Katia

-porque es más fácil aprender cuando no tienes más de 18 años ya que tu magia todavía no está acostumbrada a solo usar la varita –dijo Harry

-no te entiendo Harry por favor explícate-dijo Sirius

-que cuando cumples los 18 años tu magia ya esta tan acostumbrada a ser canalizada con la varita que si lo intentas sin ella solo lograras realizar uno o dos hechizos sin ella-dijo Harry-y eso solo con los más simples-

-bueno en eso tiene razón-dijo Dumbledore que venia bajando las escaleras al sótano

-profesor ¿cuando llego?-pregunto Ginny

-hace unos minutos señorita Weasley-contesto el director

-bien nosotros nos retiramos todavía le falta a estos chicos para poder estar al nivel de un primer año en cuanto a la magia sin varita-dijo Harry señalando a los chicos

-Harry quería hablar contigo sobre la nueva materia-dijo el profesor Dumbledore

-si claro-dijo Harry haciendo aparecer 18 floreros luego entregándoselos a los chicos diciéndoles que practicaran los hechizos de primer año y que cuando los fuera a ver quería por lo menos tres en cada florero pero que tenían que ser diferentes

Así el director y Harry salieron del sótano dirigiéndose a la sala de la casa

-¿de qué quería hablar profesor?-pregunto Harry

-es sobre la materia que impartirá la señorita Delacour-dijo Dumbledore

-¿bien que materia será?-pregunto Harry

-magia elemental-dijo el director-pero será para aquellos alumnos a partir de quinto que demuestren facilidad para ella los libros se los daremos en Hogwarts a los alumnos de esa materia-

-¿y como entraran a esta materia?-pregunto el dueño de la escuela

-para entrar a esta materia la profesora les pondrá una prueba pero no dijo cuál sería solo te mando esto-dijo Dumbledore entregándole una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul

-bien la veré luego-dijo Harry

-te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora luego se te puede olvidar-dijo el director

-cierto-dijo Harry abriendo la bolsa dentro de esta se encontraban dos notas y una pequeña esfera transparente

Abrió las notas la primera decía

_Querido Harry_

_Esta esfera es para saber si tienes la cualidades para la magia elemental úsala también con tus amigos y mándame los resultados_

_Fleur_

La segunda decía

_Querido Harry _

_Como sabes mi hermana entrara este año a Hogwarts si cae en tu casa te pido por favor que la ayudes en lo que puedas es un poco tímida y hasta donde pude ver solo confía en ti así que por favor te la encargo mucho trátala como si fuera tu hermana eso la hará sentir aceptada por ti y tus amigos_

_Besos_

_Fleur_

-interesante-dijo Harry más para sí que para el director

Así tomo la esfera y tomo un tono azul muy claro lo anoto

-profesor si me disculpa tengo que ver cómo le va a los chicos-dijo Harry

-claro Harry te veré mañana el King's Cross pero antes deberías saber que como dueño de Hogwarts puedes dar y quitar puntos así como asignar detenciones-dijo Dumbledore

-gracias y nos vemos mañana profesor-dijo Harry para salir corriendo escaleras arriba al salón donde estaban los chicos para decirles las nueva

Cuando llego los vio concentrados en los floreros que les dio ya tenían dos y estaban trabajando con el ultimo

-bien por lo que veo han progresado-dijo Harry

-si de hecho ya terminamos-dijeron todos muy animados

-bien eso me agrada-dijo Harry-pero les traigo noticias ya se cual es la nueva materia-

-¿Cuál es?-preguntaron todos

-magia elemental-dijo Harry

-y eso que es-pregunto Ron

-la magia capaz de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza-dijo Harry

-ah y de que serviría-dijeron los gemelos

-sencillo existen cuatro elementos en la naturaleza-dijo Harry mientras Hermione tomava la nota de Fleur de las manos de Harry y empezaba a leerla-agua tierra fuego y viento pero se dice que hay quienes son capases de dominar los cuatro además de combinarlos para crear nuevos-

-mira que bien informado estas-dijo Hermione con falsa cara de enojo

-vamos amor sabes que jamás dejare de necesitarte-dijo Harry al oído de su novia lo cual la tranquilizo

-bueno y eso que-dijo Ron

-para empezar toquemos cada uno la esfera y ya veremos que nos dice Fleur-dijo Hermione

Todos menos Ginny tocaron la esfera y Harry anoto los resultados todos tomaron un color azul pero no tan claro como el de Harry y solo al final decidieron que aunque no era su año le enseñarían a Ginny todo lo que aprendieran asi que la hicieron tocar la esfera y tomo el mismo tono azul que los demás

Le mandaron los resultados y la esfera a Fleur y decidieron esperar a ver qué significaba

Al llegar la tarde Sirius dijo que tenía que salir a ver unos asuntos y no regreso hasta que empezó a anochecer acompañado de dos personas

Chicos bajen que ya llego Sirius fue lo que escucharon mientras estaban terminando el programa de primer año

-¿Qué pasa mama?-pregunto Ginny

-nada Ginny solo que Sirius me pidió que los llamara-dijo la señora Weasley

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraba Sirius con las dos personas misteriosas

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-pregunto Harry

-nada solo quería presentarlos-dijo Sirius

-bueno pero rápido tengo que irme a dormir temprano-dijo Harry-mañana empiezo una semana agitada-

-cierto-dijo Sirius-bien ella es mi prima Andrómeda Tonks y ella su hija Nymphadora pero si quieren vivir solo llámenla Tonks-dijo mientras las señalaba -y todos los presentes son mi ahijado Harry su novia Hermione los pelirrojos son los Weasley Arthur Molly Charlie Fred George Ron y Ginny-dijo señalando a cada uno –y las dos mujeres más bellas son mi esposa Katia y mi hija Afrodita-

La mujer presentada como Andrómeda era muy hermosa aunque parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange (lo sabían ya que su foto había salido el año pasado en el profeta cuando escapo) su hija tenía la cara en forma de corazón no muy alta y su pelo cambiaba constantemente de color

-vaya primito jamás pensé que te vería casado y con una hija-dijo Andrómeda riéndose de su primo

-honestamente nadie lo hubiera pensado-dijo Harry-ahora Sirius ¿Quién me va a ayudar con lo que ya sabes?-

-o eso te lo enseñara Tonks-dijo Sirius-de hecho las dos se quedaran a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo-

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK-estallo Harry

-oh oh ya me metí en problemas-dijo Sirius ya que Harry solo lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando metía la pata o se olvidaba de los detalles de alguna cosa

-y muchos pero ya me las arreglare contigo mañana-dijo Harry-por ahora me voy a dormir y mientras tu-dijo señalando a su padrino-deberías ir diciéndoles de la seguridad de esta casa-

Y con eso dicho se encamino a su cuarto pero antes de llegar a las escaleras-y por cierto chicos quiero todos los hechizos de segundo para mañana- dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras

-¿a qué se refiere con eso Sirius?-pregunto Tonks

-es que les está enseñando magia sin varita a los chicos-respondió Sirius

-¿y qué es lo que nos tenias que decir? ¿Y qué le va a enseñar mi hija?-pregunto su prima

-lo que le va a enseñar es como controlar sus poderes de metamorfomago ya que por lo que he visto el tiene esas cualidades y según me conto Hermione se muestran más mientras duerme-dijo Sirius-en cuanto a lo que tengo que decirles es que esta casa tiene una defensa anti-mortifagos y para que toda la casa y sus habitantes estén seguros todos deben portar una marca que les permite el acceso o de lo contrario tendrán que estar siempre acompañadas de alguien que tenga la marca para entrar pero cuando dije que vivirían aquí por un tiempo las defensas le dieron a Harry 72 horas para colocarles la marca-

-bien lo de enseñarle como controlar sus habilidades lo acepto-dijo Tonks -¿pero a que marca te refieres?-

-a esta-dijo Sirius quitándose la camisa y dándoles la espalda para que vieran la marca

-¿y todos la tienen en el mismo lugar?-pregunto Andrómeda

-si-contesto Sirius

-bien la tomaremos pero que no se le ocurra ver nada mas-dijeron las dos nuevas habitantes de la casa

-no se preocupen por eso ya encontramos la forma de tomar la marca sin preocuparnos por eso-dijo Ginny -además Harry no es de esos es bastante tímido en ese sentido con solo decir que cada que le ponía la marca a una mujer se ponía mas rojo que mi pelo-

Con ese comentario todos estallaron en risas y una nota apareció ante Ginny

-¿Qué dice Ginny?-pregunto su Hermano

-que no debí hacer ese comentario-dijo la pelirroja

-¿y eso?-pregunto Hermione

-míralo tu misma-dijo Ginny dándole la nota a Hermione la cual la leyó en voz alta

_Ginny_

_Si creíste que no me enteraría de tu gracioso comentario te equivocaste ahora como castigo todos tendrán que alcanzar los hechizos de tercer año mañana o de lo contrario les aplicare un castigo más fuerte no se les olvide que cuando yo advierto no es en vano_

_Con cariño_

_Harry_

-¿QUE?-estallaron todos-nos tomo todo el día solo los de primero y ahora quiere los de segundo y tercero para mañana-completo Ron

-si-contesto Hermione

-y lo peor es que va en serio-dijo Ginny

-¿pero que puede ser tan malo?-pregunto Tonks

-lo que tiene de malo es que nos tomo todo el día con su consejo y guía y ya que toda la semana va a estar ocupado estamos por nuestra cuenta-dijo George

-y lo del castigo peor va en serio-dijo Fred

-bien última vez que hacemos un comentario de esos -dijo Afrodita

-si-acordaron todos

-¿qué tan malo puede ser?-pregunto Tonks

-conociéndolo o nos encierra en la sala hasta que lo logremos o…-dijo Ron

-¿o qué?-pregunto Andrómeda

-mejor no decirlo- dijo Ginny que ya sabía lo que seguía

-bien todos vamos a acostarnos que nos esperan duros días-dijo Sirius

-espera Sirius si Harry va a estar ocupado toda la semana en qué momento le voy a entrenar-dijo Tonks

-a partir del próximo lunes-contesto Sirius

Después de dicho esto todos se marcharon a dormir

Así paso el resto de la semana en la que casi no se vio a Harry ya que se levantaba muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde a la casa al fin el día que regreso del ministerio les dijo a sus amigos que le hicieron un examen para ver que tan bueno era en los interrogatorios y se dieron cuenta que podía retorcer la mente de las personas y lo nombraron jefe de interrogatorios del ministerio de magia para casos de secreto extremo el viernes cuando llego de Azkaban quedaron de ir al día siguiente al callejón diajon a comprar todos sus materiales ya que Harry había aprobado los exámenes para entrar en la clase de runas antiguas


	5. el callejón Bellatrix del lado de la luz

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener

Capitulo 5: el callejón Bellatrix ¿del lado de la luz?

Al día siguiente se despertaron temprano ya que era el día que irían al callejón diagon se cambiaros y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar cuando salieron se encontraron con Fleur y su hermana Gabrielle que nada más ver a Harry se lanzo a su cuello envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo

-te dije que solo confiaba en ti-dijo Fleur ante la cara de asombro de Harry

-sí pero una cosa es saberlo y otra comprobarlo tan efusivamente-dijo Harry-por cierto noto que tu ingles a mejorado mucho Fleur-

-bien me van diciendo que pasa y porque Gabrielle se te colgó al cuello nada más verte-dijo Hermione mirando a su novio con cara de reproche

-te conté lo que decía la carta Hermione-dijo Harry-no debes ponerte celosa-provocando que Hermione se sonrojara

-cierto pero me refiero a lo de porque solo confía en ti-dijo la castaña

-solo confía en el por qué de alguna manera ella sabe que no le hará daño y la protegerá como pueda-dijo Fleur-y si tienes en cuenta lo que paso el año pasado en el torneo de los tres magos-

-si tienes razón-dijo Hermione

-siento mucho mi reacción Hermione-dijo Gabrielle un poco colorada-pero es que no pude evitarlo-

-no te preocupes por eso linda-dijo Hermione ante lo cual Gabrielle se le lanzo al cuello para darle un gran abraso a ella dejando sorprendidos a todos

-bueno nos vamos o no-dijo Harry

-si-dijeron todos los presentes

-¿tú también bienes Fleur?-pregunto Harry

-si hoy también vamos a comprar todos los materiales de Gabrielle-dijo Fleur

-bueno vámonos-dijo Ron

Todos se dirigieron a la chimenea para ir al caldero chorreante todos quedaron ir vía polvos flu mientras Harry y Sirius se aparecerían

Una vez todos en el caldero chorreante salieron al patio de atrás y después de tocar el ladrillo indicado pasaron y lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al banco pues todos menos Harry tenían que sacar dinero se dirigieron al primer duende que encontraron y mientras todos bajaban a las bóvedas Harry se dirigió a ver a Oberon una vez en su oficina empezó la conversación

-buenos días Harry-dijo el duende frente al cual se encontraban dos grandes paquetes

-buenos días Oberon-dijo Harry -¿para que querías verme?-

-para entregarte unas cosas que se te olvidaron la última vez que estuviste aquí-dijo Oberon

-pero si no olvide nada-dijo Harry muy extrañado

-si lo hiciste solo que no lo sabías-dijo Oberon

-bien ahora entiendo menos por favor explícate-pidió Harry

-veras Harry el día que viniste cuando me diste el permiso para recuperar algunos de las reliquias hechas por duendes de tus bóvedas me tome la molestia de revisar tu brazo derecho para medir tu fuerza y poder fabricarte una espada sin necesidad de recurrir a la de Gryffindor ya que esta es muy pesada y muy poco manejable-dijo Oberon

-entiendo-dijo Harry –eso es lo que hay en uno de los paquetes ¿verdad?-

-así es Harry-dijo Oberon-en el otro se encuentra la espada de la familia Potter temo decirte que la de Gryffindor no estaba en la bóveda de este así que no sé donde esta-

-ya me doy una idea-dijo Harry-pero de momento con estas me alcanza para entrenar-

-bien Harry-dijo Oberon-solo debo decirte unas cosas más sobre tu nueva espada-

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Harry

-primero que todo lo que atraviese no tendrá marca de espada sino de un cuchillo o una daga muy afilado-Dijo Oberon-segundo cuando cortes digamos una mano a una persona la herida se cauterizara con el paso de la espada y no se podrá curar ni siquiera con magia tercero y más importante te permitirá usar los elementos de la naturaleza en su hoja tomando las principales propiedades del elemento -con cada cosa que decía Harry estaba más asombrado que con la anterior-cuarto la espada durara por siempre no necesitas afilarla limpiarla o pulirla la espada se mantendrá sola y absorberá cualquier casa que la pueda hacer mas fuerte quinto y último puedes usarla como varita ya que tuene plumas de fénix en la hoja-

-puedo preguntar ¿de qué fénix provienen las plumas?-dijo Harry por toda respuesta Falcore apareció en medio del despacho contestando la pregunta de Harry

-del tuyo desde luego-dijo Oberon

-ok Falcore puedes llevarte las espadas a mi habitación-dijo Harry por toda respuesta Falcore tomo las espadas y desapareció en un estallido de llamas

-bien Harry otra cosa es que en la bóveda de Gryffindor encontramos una carta para ti así como en la de tus padres me tome la libertad de sacarlas para dártelas-dijo Oberon entregándole las dos cartas a Harry

-gracias Oberon la leeré en cuanto tenga tiempo-dijo Harry

-te recomiendo que las leas en cuanto llegues a tu casa y estés a solas-Dijo Oberon

-eso hare gracias Oberon-dijo Harry dándole la mano al duende

-de nada amigo mío otra cosa es que a partir de este momento estarás recibiendo cada mes un estado de cuenta de todas tus cámaras-dijo el duende antes de que Harry saliera de la oficina

-bien gracias ¿pero porque cada mes?-dijo Harry

-porque con todas tus acciones en diversas empresas tus cuentas cambian cada mes y no solo cuando bienes por un retiro-dijo Oberon

Así Harry se retiro de la oficina de Oberon y se encontró con sus amigos en la entrada del banco y les conto todo lo que le comento Oberon omitiendo obviamente las cartas de Godric y sus padres

Así se fueron a comprar todas sus cosas empezaron por los libros luego por las túnicas los calderos los ingredientes de pociones pasaron por el emporio de la lechuza para que Gabrielle se comprara una y les escribiera a sus padres y Harry y Ron aprovecharon para comparar algo de comida para las suyas cuando Harry recordó que quería comprarse un nuevo baúl

-¿oigan tienen algo más que comprar?-pregunto Harry

-bien yo debo ir a la tienda de baúles para comprarle uno nuevo a Gabrielle-dijo Fleur

-nosotros igual-dijeron los Weasley

-bien vamos yo también quiero comprarme uno-dijo Harry-además de darle uno a otra persona-añadió mirando a Hermione

Se dirigieron a la tienda de baúles para comprarse unos nuevos donde todos pidieron uno simple de diversos materiales los Weasley Afrodita y Gabrielle fueron todos de madera de diferentes clases Ron de roble Ginny de caoba Fred y George de abedul el de Afrodita de nogal y el de Gabrielle de pino luego el dueño del lugar se dirigió a Harry y Hermione

-¿en qué puedo ayudarlos a ustedes?-pregunto Hermione iba a decir que nada pero Harry hablo antes que ella

-queremos un baúl de múltiples compartimientos cada uno-dijo Harry

-Harry a mi no me alcanza el dinero y todavía debo comprar pergaminos tinta y algunas plumas-susurro Hermione al oído de Harry

-tranquila amor este lo pago yo después de todo quiero que puedas llevar de todo además considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Harry

-pero Harry para mi cumpleaños todavía falta-dijo Hermione

-es uno adelantado además quiero consentirte-dijo Harry besando a su novia

-bien tenemos de desde 4 hasta 11 compartimientos-dijo el dueño de la tienda después de revisar sus libros

-¿de cuantos lo quieres amor?-pregunto Harry a su novia

-de cinco-dijo Hermione

-de acuerdo serán de cinco compartimientos los dos baúles-dijo Harry dirigiéndose al dueño de la tienda

-¿Qué tan grandes los desean?-pregunto el dueño de la tienda

-cuatro que sean tan grandes como esta tienda y el quinto de 20mx15mx50cm-dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-bien y ¿cómo quieren amueblados los más grandes?-pregunto el dueño nuevamente

-uno que sea una recamara con baño y chimenea otro que sea una biblioteca uno más un salón para duelos y el cuarto un laboratorio de pociones-dijo Harry

-yo coincido en todo menos en el salón de duelo en su lugar quiero un salón para practicar esgrima y baile-dijo Hermione

-de acuerdo ¿de qué material van a ser?-pregunto el dueño de la tienda

-¿Qué materiales tiene?-preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-para los de múltiples compartimientos tenemos de metal madera y piel de dragón-respondió el hombre

-de piel de dragón-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo-cola cuero si es posible-completo Harry

-bien y ¿quieren algún hechizo adicional en sus baúles?-cuestiono el tendero

-sí que se puedan reducir con poner la mano que solo nosotros los podamos abrir y que no pesen nada sin importar todo lo que tengan dentro-dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-bien en ese caso elijan el símbolo o emblema que aparecerá en su baúl el cual les dará acceso a él y les permitirá encogerlos y regresarlos a su tamaño- dijo el dueño de la tienda

-bien yo quiero el escudo de la familia Potter-dijo Harry

-si me lo muestra estará en su baúl-dijo el dueño de la tienda

Harry saco un pedazo de pergamino coloco su anillo y agrando la imagen al verla todos quedaron sorprendidos pues era la primera vez que la veían eran dos grifos dorados alado de una copa sobre la cual aparecía un fénix y atrás de la imagen cruzándola de lado a lado dos espadas

-bien si me lo deja estaré encantado de hacerlo-dijo el dueño de la tienda a Harry y luego viendo a Hermione-y ¿usted que símbolo desea?-

-el mío quiero un circulo de lobos con un fénix en el centro desde el cual salgan algunos rayos-dijo Hermione

-Bien estarán listos en media Hora-dijo el dueño de la tienda

Los chicos decidieron ir a tomar un helado en lo que estaban los baúles cuando volvieron vieron un par de baúles de color negro que indicaban eran de piel de cola cuerno el dueño les pidió que pusieran la mano en el símbolo que eligieron y pensaran en abrirlos y el compartimiento que querían ver así lo hicieron compartimiento por compartimiento revisando que todo estaba como lo pidieron pero fue el quinto compartimiento el que más les sorprendió pues estaba dividido de tal manera que podían poner sus cosas sin mezclarlas y no se complicarían el buscar sus libros las escobas o la ropa para el día

-bien señor ¿cuánto va a ser?-pregunto Harry

-bien el precio de los bules será de 4800 Galeones por los dos baúles aumentando lo de los muebles y hechizos será un total de 7200 Galeones-dijo el dueño de la tienda

Harry saco su chequera anoto la cantidad y se lo dio al hombre después se dirigieron a comprar los pergaminos tintas y plumas para todo el año se estaban dirigiendo a la salida cuando un fuerte crac se escucho y justo tras ellos apareció Bellatrix Lestrange completamente inconsciente y con claras muestras de haber sido torturada tanto con el cruciatus y a la manera muggle decidieron revisarla y vieron que no tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo como la tenían todos los mortifagos con lo que Harry comprendió lo que había pasado le realizo un hechizo levitador y luego uno de invisibilidad para dirigirse al caldero chorreante donde los esperaba Sirius

-Sirius tenemos que hablar-dijeron los chicos

-bien vamos a la casa y hablamos-dijo Sirius tranquilamente

-Sirius a la casa no-dijo Harry

-¿por qué?-pregunto Sirius

-Lestrange-susurro Harry ante esto Sirius palideció y le pidió una habitación temporal a Tom y subieron todos los chicos y Sirius

-bien ¿Qué está pasando que están tan asustados?-pregunto Sirius

-esto-contesto Harry retirando el hechizo de invisibilidad de la inconsciente Bellatrix

-esto es malo no debieron traerla debieron llamar a los aurores y entregarla es una mortifaga-dijo Sirius

-no estaría tan seguro mi querido padrino-dijo Harry

-a ¿Qué te refieres?-pregunto Sirius muy confundido

-a que la mires tiene claros signos de tortura tanto por magia como al estilo muggle-dijo Harry

Sirius se acerco y empezó a revisar a Bellatrix y efectivamente tenia marcas de haber sido torturada de diferentes maneras además de estar muy deteriorada ya casi no se notaban rastros de la Bellatrix que él conoció

-bien ay que llevarla al ministerio para que se le dé un juicio vago los efectos del veritaserum-dijo Sirius

-bien llamemos a Dumbledore para que prepare una audiencia-dijo Harry

-cierto de momento la llevaremos a casa prepararas veritaserum y se lo daremos para saber que paso y si es fiel a Voldemort-dijo Sirius

-¿Qué? ¿PRQUE YO?-pregunto Harry

-porque eres el prodigio de pociones Harry-respondió Hermione

-sí pero es una poción mayor de quinto año y yo no conozco la receta ni el procedimiento-dijo Harry

-sí pero te daré la receta y el procedimiento y la realizaras-dijo Sirius

-demonios recuérdame torturarte cuando esto acabe-le dijo Harry a Sirius con una cara que aterraría hasta un dementor

-demonios recuérdame nunca tenerte en contra Harry-dijeron los gemelos Hermione Ron Ginny Afrodita Fleur y Gabrielle al mismo tiempo

-ya lo sé pero aun me queda un hechizo que mostrarles-dijo Harry a los chicos

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron todos

-el silver patronus—dijo Harry

-¿y eso para qué sirve?- Pregunto Ron

-pera matar dementores-contesto Harry

-vaya ¿y yo qué?-dijo Gabrielle

-contigo te empezare a enseñar el patronus normal y luego el silver adema te empezare a enseñar magia sin varita-dijo Harry

Ante esta respuesta Gabrielle salto al cuello de Harry y lo abraso con fuerza diciendo gracias una y otra vez

-bien chicos odio interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos- dijo Sirius

-bien busquemos un callejón para aparecernos-dijo Harry

-pero nosotros no sabemos cómo y no tenemos licencia-dijeron Ron Ginny y Hermione

-es por eso que seré yo quien los lleve a ustedes y a nuestra "huésped"-dijo Harry

Volvieron a levantar el hechizo sobre Bellatrix bajaron le pagaron a Tom y se dirigieron a un callejón desierto le quitaron el hechizo a Bellatrix, Harry les pidió a todos que le pusieran una mano en el hombro o la espalda los demás decidieron que era mejor no preguntar y obedecer cuando Harry conto las manos excepto una vio que la que faltaba era la de Gabrielle así que la cargo y después empezó a concentrarse y en una llamarada desaparecieron y reaparecieron en la casa de Sirius asustando a todos ay por la forma de aparecer

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaron todos al ver la forma de aparecer

-eso fue la forma en la que se aparece un fénix-dijeron Dumbledore y Harry al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo puede Harry hacer algo así?-pregunto Katia

-porque como tengo un fénix imperial de forma animaga es una de mis cualidades-dijo Harry

-bien ¿y porque esta Bellatrix Lestrange está con ustedes?-dijo la señora Weasley

-porque la vamos a interrogar y luego llevarla al ministerio-dijo Sirius

-bien menos mal que tengo un poco de veritaserum de reserva-dijo Katia Harry solo suspiro aliviado

-te salvaste-murmuro Sirius al oído de Harry

-sí pero tú no –dijo Harry en el mismo tono Sirius solo palideció

Le aplicaron el veritaserum a Bellatrix y la despertaron luego Harry comenzó el interrogatorio

-¿Cuál es la razón para que estés tan lastimada?-pregunto

-es porque deje a mi marido y el que no debe ser nombrado lo tomo como traición y me torturo con el cruciatus-dijo Bellatrix

-¿Por qué dejaste a tu marido?-pregunto Sirius

-porque después de tanto tiempo logre liberarme de la maldición imperius que me aplico para tratar de embarazarme-dijo Sirius

-explica lo de la maldición-dijo Harry

-cuando nos casamos solo lo hice porque mi madre me dijo que así mantendría la pureza de sangre pero cuando nos casamos empecé a conocer al verdadero Rodolfus Lestrange y decidí que no quería darle hijos y cuando él se entero decidió obligarme yo lo escuche hablar con su hermano así que me puse un hechizo de larga duración para evitarlo pero en cuanto me encontró lo primero que hizo fue aplicarme el imperius para hacerme tener relaciones con él y quedar embarazada pero no le funciono y se enfado pero no por eso me libero de la maldición-dijo Bellatrix

-y ¿Cómo terminaste sirviendo a Voldemort?-pregunto Harry

-cuando mi esposo decidió servirle me obligo por medio de la imperius a servirle también-dijo Bellatrix

-le eres leal a Voldemort-pregunto Sirius

-no lo soy y jamás lo seré me interesa la pureza de sangre pero reconozco que solo sangre puras sería una tontería terminaríamos extinguiéndonos si solo nos relacionamos con otros sangre pura-dijo Bellatrix

-déjame ver si entiendo ¿obedecías todas las ordenes de ese maldito por estar bajo la maldición imperius?-pregunto Harry incrédulo

-así es Rodolfus me ordeno jurar lealtad a ese ser despreciable y seguir al pie de la letra sus ordenes y así lo hice-dijo Bellatrix

-¿Cómo te liberaste de la imperius?-pregunto Katia

-él quería un heredero para realizar un ritual que le daría acceso a un poder inimaginable y cuando pidió una mujer Rodolfus me ofreció a mí, luego en su cuarto me pregunto si iba a quedar embarazada y le respondí que no porque tenía un hechizo anticonceptivo desde el día de mi matrimonio entonces uso un finite incantatem para quitar el hechizo de mi pero al mismo tiempo me libero de la imperius y cuando lo rechace decidió torturarme de todas las maneras imaginables y la más terrible: quitándome la marca tenebrosa-dijo Bellatrix

-¿y eso porque es una tortura?-pregunto Ron

-por el dolor que causa-dijo Harry

-explícate-exigieron todos los presentes en la sala

-sencillo cuando se coloca una marca como esa duele al ponerla lo cual indica la disposición de la persona en el caso de ustedes les dolió si pero estaban dispuestos a tomar la marca si se hubieran retirado o hecho por el simple hecho de vivir aquí se hubieran retirado de inmediato sin completar el proceso de grabado pero si nos traicionan y les quito la marca el dolor los dejaría fuera de combate durante tres días seguidos-dio Harry

-ese es más o menos el tiempo que estuve inconsciente antes de aparecerme ante los chicos-dijo Bellatrix

-bien pediré una sesión de emergencia del Wizengamot mañana así que podemos pedir el juicio de Bellatrix y ella podrá descansar un poco por lo menos-dijo Dumbledore

-¿y si es declarada inocente?-pregunto Harry

-no se la verdad es que no lo sé-admitió el director

-¿qué estudiaste o sabes hacer Bellatrix?-pregunto Harry

-estudie medicina mágica y trabaje un año como medibruja en san mungo antes de casarme-dijo la ex mortifaga

-en ese caso creo que a madame Pomfrey le vendrá bien la ayuda-dijo Harry

-sobre todo porque este año si ay torneo de Quidditch-dijo Ron

Ante esto todos excepto cinco personas rompieron en carcajadas

-¿de qué se ríen?-pregunto Bellatrix

-es que no ay año en el que no vaya a la enfermería después de algún partido de Quidditch-dijo Harry entre risas

-¿tan mala suerte tienes?-pregunto Katia

-no es mala suerte es algo que pasa en primero el profesor de defensa hechizo mi escoba y casi me caigo y me perdí la final por ir a buscar la piedra filosofal en segundo perdí los huesos de un brazo en el primer partido porque una bludger loca me perseguía y luego se suspendió por los ataques del basilisco y en tercero entraron los dementores-dijo Harry

-bueno vayamos a comer que me estoy muriendo-dijo Ron

-tu cuando no tienes hambre-dijeron sus amigos y hermanos

Ante este comentario todos incluso Bellatrix empezaron a reír, durante la comida Dumbledore y Harry recibieron una carta del ministerio diciendo que había una reunión de emergencia del Wizengamot dentro de dos horas pedida por la ministra para realizar el juicio de dos mortifagos capturados que resultaron ser Rodolfus y Rabastan Lestrange, así terminaron de comer se levantaron hablaron con Bellatrix y los tres partieron rumbo al ministerio de magia

Cuando llegaron al ministerio a Harry y Dumbledore los dejaron pasar tranquilamente pero cuando quisieron atrapar a Bellatrix Harry los detuvo diciendo que estaba ahí por las mismas razones que ellos así la dejaron pasar y se dirigieron a la sala del Wizengamot donde se celebrarían otros dos juicios Dumbledore y Harry le pidieron a la ministra que primero juzgaran a Bellatrix Lestrange ya que cuando la encontraron estaba muy maltratada y necesitaba atención médica urgente pero primero quería saber qué pasaría con ella ante esto Amelia no puso objeción y Harry que había tomado la posición de Amelia empezó la reunión

-reunión de emergencia número 12 del Wizengamot para los juicios de Bellatrix Rodolfus y Rabastan Lestrange por crímenes contra el mundo mágico inquisidores Harry James Potter jefe de interrogatorios Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore juez supremo y Amelia Bones ministra de la magia del reino unido de Inglaterra e Irlanda del norte-dijo Harry

-pasen a la primera acusada-dijo Madam Bones

Hicieron entrar a Bellatrix la cual presentaba rastros de muchas torturas y con un estado deplorable le suministraron tres gotas de veritaserum y empezó el interrogatorio

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto madam Bones

-Bellatrix Lestrange-dijo Bellatrix

-es usted seguidora del que no debe ser nombrado-pregunto nuevamente la ministra

-no lo soy y jamás lo seré-contesto Bellatrix

-explique su situación ya que para nosotros es su mortifaga mas leal-exigió Harry sabiendo ya toda la historia

-todo comenzó el día que me case con Rodolfus Lestrange durante la semana después de nuestro matrimonio él y yo no habíamos intimado por lo que el frustrado decidió que me obligaría a tener hijos con el yo lo escuche hablando con su hermano de sus planes y decidí ponerme un hechizo anticonceptivo de larga duración sabiendo que él no sospechaba nada cuando me encontró sabia que me aria algo nunca imagine que nada mas verme me echaría la maldición imperius para obligarme a darle descendencia así estuvimos una semana donde no quede embarazada él se frustro pero no por eso me quito la maldición cuando él se unió al que no debe ser nombrado me ordeno jurarle lealtad y obedecer todas sus ordenes iniciándome así en las filas de los mortifagos como su seguidora más leal-dijo Bellatrix

-¿y cómo se libero de la maldición?-pregunto Dumbledore

-un día el que no debe ser nombrado encontró un extraño ritual que le daría grandes poderes pero para eso necesitaba un descendiente así que le pregunto a sus seguidoras quien se ofrecía Rodolfus me ordeno hacerlo y cuando lo hice me llevo a su cuarto y me interrogo sobre si iba a quedar embarazada pronto yo le conteste que no ya que tenía un hechizo anticonceptivo así que decidió quitármelo pero al romperlo también me libero del imperius y cuando lo rechace me empezaron a torturar de todas las maneras que se les ocurrieron hasta que el decidió torturarme de la peor manera: quitándome la marca tenebrosa-dijo Bellatrix

-¿Por qué es eso una tortura?-pregunto Harry

-por el dolor que causa-dijo Bellatrix

-por favor explíquese -pidió la ministra

-cuando nos coloca la marca el dolor es grande pero al no quitarnos damos a entender nuestra fidelidad hacia el pero cuando lo traicionamos ese dolor es una forma de castigo ya que causa un dolor diez veces peor de lo que causa al colocarla en mi caso estuve inconsciente durante aproximadamente tres días-dijo Bellatrix

-bien teniendo en cuenta estas confesiones los que estén a favor de liberarla bajo palabra-dijo Harry

-por favor señor Potter explique su moción-dijo la ministra intrigada por esa nueva forma de libertad

-es sencillo ministra la dejamos libre durante un periodo determinado de tiempo con alguien que la vigile y si reincide en acciones de magia oscura será enviada a azkaban en caso contrario deberá ir a ver a la persona que la supervise cada mes por un periodo establecido de tiempo dos veces al mes este supervisor examinara si a realizado magia oscura de cualquier tipo será enviada a azkaban de lo contrario una vez al año por el resto de su vida será revisada para asegurarse de que no haya reincidido de haberlo hecho será regresada a prisión de por vida-dijo Harry

-bien a favor de esta propuesta-dijo la ministra

Toda la sala levanto la mano dejando a Bellatrix en libertad condicional

-bien Bellatrix Lestrange queda bajo libertad condicional de por vida a cargo del señor Harry James Potter-dijo Dumbledore

-bien señora Lestrange entréguele la varita que ha usado hasta ahora al señor Potter para su destrucción ya que se le dará una orden para una nueva la cual estará registrada en el ministerio-dijo Madam Bones

Bellatrix no puso objeción y entrego su varita para destrucción y fue enviada a san mungo para recibir tratamiento

El siguiente en pasar fue Rodolfus Lestrange también se le suministro la poción y comenzó un nuevo interrogatorio

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Harry

-Rodolfus Lestrange-respondió el mortifago

-¿le es usted leal a lord Voldemort?-pregunto Dumbledore ignorando el estremecimiento por parte de todos en la sala

-si-volvió a contestar

-¿le aplico usted la maldición imperius a Bellatrix Lestrange?-pregunto la ministra

-si-otra vez el mortifago solo respondió con la verdad

-¿con que razón le aplico la maldición imperius?-pregunto Harry

-originalmente era para obligarla a procrear conmigo pero no funciono así que decidí dejarla bajo la maldición solo para divertirme con ella y cuando me uní al señor oscuro decidí que sería divertido verla tomar una marca que ella no quería-dijo Lestrange

-¿obligo usted a su esposa a procrear con el que no debe ser nombrado?-pregunto la ministra

-si lo hice ya que quería ver porque no quedaba embarazada nunca me imagine que también acabaría la maldición imperius-confeso el mortifago

-¿de qué manera torturaron a su esposa?-pregunto Harry

-con la cruciatus además de varios métodos más le pusimos metales al rojo vivo la cortamos incluso le arrancamos algunas uñas antes del toque final para su dolor se le retiro la marca tenebrosa y sus gritos fueron deliciosos-dijo el mortifago

-¿se arrepiente de alguna de las acciones que ha hecho bajo el mando de lord Voldemort?-pregunto Dumbledore

-no-dijo el mortifago

-con base a este interrogatorio pido la sentencia de 15 años en azkaban después de los cuales será asesinado con la maldición asesina-dijo Dumbledore

-a favor-dijo Harry

Todos levantaron su mano con lo cual llegaron los aurores y se lo llevaron el juicio de Rabastan fue casi igual después de los juicios le pidieron a Harry que los interrogara para sacar información de los planes futuros de Voldemort

Interrogatorio en el cual se enteraron de que planeaba asaltar azkaban al no saber de las defensas además de otro ataque a san mungo

Decidieron colocar defensas en san mungo similares al del ministerio de magia

Así Harry y Dumbledore se dirigieron a san mungo donde se toparon con una Bellatrix completamente recuperada le pidieron que esperara un momento y Harry se puso a trabajar en las defensas del hospital mágico cuando termino la ministra le dio 2500 galeones en efectivo (por decirlo de alguna manera) los cuales Harry usaría para comprar dulces en el tren luego se fueron de regreso a casa de Sirius donde apenas llegaron se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron temprano para ver como avía ido todo

-¿Cómo fue todo Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-bien en su mayoría-dijo Harry

-¿y eso?-pregunto Sirius

-que se tiene que encargar de que yo no reincida en las artes oscuras-dijo Bellatrix

-¿cómo está eso?-pregunto la señora Weasley

-que aquí el señor jefe de interrogatorios pidió que me dieran libertad condicional y lo pusieron a cuidar de mi-dijo Bellatrix

-Harry sabemos que eres el jefe de interrogatorios pero nunca nos dijiste como lo hiciste- dijo Hermione

-si es que el día que regrese del ministerio antes me pidieron que interrogara a un acusado y como les deje sorprendidos me nombraron jefe de interrogatorios-dijo Harry lanzando miradas asesinas a Bellatrix

-¿pues qué hiciste?-pregunto Sirius

-digamos que la mejor tortura es la que no aplica ni el contacto físico ni la cruciatus-dijo Harry

-explícate -exigió Hermione

-bien simplemente le aplique tortura mental le puse situaciones enfrente y confeso todo-dijo Harry

-¿qué tipo de situaciones?-pregunto Katia

-no quieren saberlo-dijo Dumbledore entrando a la sala-solo les diré que nunca hagan nada que los pueda poner frente a él-

-¿y esas situaciones serian?-pregunto Afrodita

-digamos que a los que interrogo son nada más y nada menos que aquellos que causan caos por el mundo mágico-dijo Harry

-ok-dijeron todos

-Sirius quería pedirte algo-dijo Bellatrix

-dime Bella-dijo Sirius

-quería pedirte que anularas mi matrimonio con Rodolfus-dijo Bellatrix

-lo haré, no quiero que sigas llevando su apellido-dijo Sirius

-bien vamos al ministerio para anular el matrimonio y que regreses al apellido Black-dijo Sirius

Se dirigieron al ministerio al departamento de leyes mágicas para anular el matrimonio de Bellatrix y por su orden para una nueva varita

-buenas tardes Marcus-dijo Harry

-buenas tardes Harry ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-pregunto Marcus

-solo vengo acompañando a mi padrino que viene a anular un matrimonio-dijo Harry

-bien señor Black ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto Marcus

-deseo anular el matrimonio entre mi prima Bellatrix y Rodolfus Lestrange-dijo Sirius

-bien solo necesito que la parte interesada firme así como el jefe de la familia y ya que está en libertad condicional su supervisor-Dijo Marcus

Todos firmaron y Bellatrix volvió a ocupar el apellido Black luego se dirigieron a la oficina donde recogieron la orden para la nueva varita de Bellatrix y después a Gringotts para abrir una nueva bóveda para Bella y transfirieron todo lo que le pertenecía de la bóveda de los Lestrange a la nueva de ella y fueron a comprar la nueva varita de Bellatrix

Estaban llegando a Ollivanders cuando se toparon con un grupo de aurores que le informaron a Harry que tan pronto como terminara sus asuntos en el callejón se dirigiera al ministerio ya que tenían a tres mortifagos que debían ser interrogados ya que presentaban una cierta resistencia al veritacerum

Cuando entraron a la tienda se encontraron con vieron a varios comprando su primera varita así que tuvieron que esperar a que se desocupara

-ah señor Potter señor Black y la señora Lestrange ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-dijo el anciano hombre cuando se desocupo

-primero es Black y estoy aquí por una nueva varita-dijo Bellatrix

-bien tiene la orden del ministerio-dijo Ollivander

-si aquí esta-dijo Harry entregándole la orden

-todo en orden así que permítame su brazo señora Black-dijo Ollivander

Bellatrix estiro su brazo derecho para que Ollivander lo midiera

Estuvieron pasando atreves de cinco cuando por fin una lanzo chispas verdes en la mano de la mujer

-interesante-dijo Ollivander-madera de roble núcleo de pluma de fénix-

-no me diga que tiene una hermana-dijo Harry

-desafortunadamente si-dijo Ollivander

-¿y quién es el dueño de la varita hermana?-pregunto Bellatrix

-de hecho son dos hermanas-dijo Ollivander

-no diga mas-dijo Harry—imagino que el dueño de una de ellas soy yo-

-exacto señor Potter-dijo Ollivander

-¿y quién es el dueño de la otra?-pregunto Sirius

-Voldemort-dijo Harry ignorando el estremecimiento de los presentes

-si-dijo Ollivander

-¿y qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Bellatrix

-que debes evitar un duelo tanto con el cómo conmigo-dijo Harry

-¿y eso?-pregunto Sirius confundido

-priori incantatem-dijeron Harry y Ollivander al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Sirius y Bellatrix

-efecto de encantamiento inverso-dijo Harry-este efecto obliga a una varita a vomitar todos los hechizos que ha realizado empezando por el más reciente-

-entiendo-dijo Bellatrix

-bueno Bella y yo nos vamos a casa-dijo Sirius

-de acuerdo-dijo Harry-nos vemos haya-

Sirius y Bellatrix desaparecieron con destino a Girmuld place y Harry aprovecho para hablar con Ollivander

-disculpe señor Ollivander-dijo Harry

-si ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor Potter?-pregunto Ollivander

-quería saber sobre la posibilidad de hacer una varita con un núcleo de tres elementos-dijo Harry

-es muy posible pero ¿cuales serian estos elementos?-dijo Ollivander

-pluma de fénix imperial pluma de grifo dorado y pluma de Pegaso-dijo Harry

-solo un especialista podría realizar tal varita-dijo Ollivander

¿Y sabe dónde puedo encontrar uno?-pregunto Harry

-por suerte conozco uno desde hace tiempo y vendrá a verme el sábado así que puede venir con los elementos y él le fabricara su varita-dijo Ollivander

-muchas gracias señor Ollivander lo veré el sábado-dijo Harry

-hasta el sábado señor Potter-dijo Ollivander

Después de salir Harry de dirigió al ministerio a interrogar a los prisioneros en lo que tardo cerca de quince minutos y después se dirigió a la casa de Sirius a leer las cartas de Godric y sus padres

Abrió primero la de Godric ya que pensó que tenía información para vencer a Voldemort

_Harry James Potter_

_Espero que estés preparado para la información que te voy a dar_

_1 la última noche del año tus poderes se incrementaran exponencialmente lo que provocara que seis personas cercanas a ti regresen a la vida sin embargo tu no los podrás elegir tu magia lo hará por ti_

_2 solo podrás acceder a este poder en el momento que las seis personas regresen pero tendrás que entrenarlo_

_3 tendrás que encontrar la cámara del núcleo mágico de Hogwarts para agregar tu firma y puedas aumentar y controlar las salas de protección de la escuela_

_Atentamente_

_Godric Gryffindor_

La segunda la de sus padres decía

_Querido Harry_

_Esperamos que seas feliz y puedas lograr lo que nosotros no vencer a Voldemort nunca dudes de que te quisimos y aunque estemos muertos te querremos siempre y pase lo que pase estaremos orgullosos de ti y queremos que seas muy feliz en ti vida_

_Con amor _

_Tus padres Lily y James Potter_

Cuando Harry termino de leer tenia lagrimas en los ojos ahora sabia que sus padres lo amaron siempre y que estaban orgullosos de el por lo que decidió que los haría sentir más orgullosos se esforzaría al máximo en la escuela y en la vida y sin importar nada terminaría con Voldemort y sería feliz

Bajo a la sala y le pidió a Tonks empezar a entrenar de inmediato la metamorfomaga no se izo esperar y se dirigieron al sótano por el resto del día

La semana pasó muy rápido y Harry ya controlaba en su totalidad su poder de metamorfomago y según se dieron cuenta sus emociones se expresaban en el cambio de color de sus ojos por lo que era más difícil darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo solo Hermione que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él podía darse cuenta aun cuando no viera sus ojos el mayor cambio que mostro Harry es que su pelo en lugar de ser completamente negro tenia algunos mechones de color azul oscuro

El sábado todos los chicos dijeron que irían al callejón por algunos materiales de último momento que necesitaban antes de volver a la escuela salieron de la casa por medio de polvos flu al caldero chorrealte y de ahí a Ollivanders para hablar con el especialista de varitas para pedir las nuevas hechas especialmente con algunas donaciones de sus formas animagas y este les dijo que estarían en tres semanas y se las mandaría por lechuza, después de haber marcado los materiales y maderas de cada uno los chicos fueron a comprar comida para sus mascotas además de conseguir algunos artículos para pociones mas avanzadas para la práctica ya que habían mejorado mucho desde que empezaron a vivir con Sirius ya que Katia trato de ponerlos al corriente con lo que deberían saber

La última semana de vacaciones se la pasaron en el entrenamiento de los chicos y Gabrielle con los patronus al punto en que las dominaban completamente aunque todos decidieron dejarlo en secreto solo Fleur y Sirius sabían lo que los chicos podían hacer ya que fueron los únicos que estuvieron presentes en la conversación donde Harry les dijo que los entrenaría


	6. de vuelta a Hogwarts

**Perdón si el capitulo es corto pero entre el trabajo y los exámenes de ingreso a la uni no tengo mucho tiempo y me empezaba a bloquear voy a tratar de hacer el próximo más largo pero no prometo nada**

Disclaimer:El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener

Capitulo 6: de vuelta a Hogwarts

Era el último día de vacaciones y por fin Gabrielle domino el silver patronus así que decidieron bajar a comer en la sala se encontraron con todos haciendo planes para el regreso a la escuela

-bien entonces todos vamos a ir en el tren-dijo Bella

-si será lo mejor-dijo Sirius-teniendo en cuenta que somos miembros del personal de Hogwarts-

-no olviden que tendrán que recorrer todo el tren por si hay problemas-dijo Harry

-cierto-dijo Katia-pero eso lo veremos mañana-

Después de eso todos menos Harry y Sirius se fueron a dormir

-ahora Harry que piensas hacer con los preparativos de la escuela- dijo Sirius

-para empezar Dumbledore anunciara el torneo de Quidditch y la nueva materia luego los presentara a ti y Katia luego anunciara a el torneo interno de la escuela y por último que las clases se volverán un poco más duras que los años pasados y que cualquier insulto a un estudiante que tenga que ver con su origen serán castigados con la pérdida de puntos de la casa así como posibles prohibiciones que los prefectos premios anuales y profesores así cono el dueño consideren pertinentes" dijo Harry

"y como vas a manejar a los hijos de mortifagos" pregunto Sirius

"simple sin la influencia de sus padres durante el tiempo que están en la plataforma además del hecho de que no se permite la entrada de artículos oscuros por las barreras ellos no tendrán podrr y mucho menos influencia" dijo Harry después de eso se retiraron a sus cuartos

-En el cuarto de Harry-

-Harry cielo- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto Harry al entrar al cuarto

-me estaba preguntando que aremos al regresar a la escuela me he acostumbrado a dormir a tu lado y no quiero dejar de hacerlo- dijo Hermione

-yo tampoco y para ser sincero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso como dueño tengo algunos privilegios- dijo Harry

-cuáles son esos privilegios-pregunto la castaña

-una habitación propia en la torra o aparte y estoy libre de la regla de que no entran chicas y los cuatro podemos dormir en ella y podemos movernos ahí-dijo nuestro héroe

-si tal vez pero por ahora vamos a dormir- dijo Hermione mientras Harry se acostaba a su lado y la abrasaba para dormirse

A la mañana siguiente la casa era un alboroto sobre todo con los adultos que estaban despertando a los jóvenes o viendo que todo estuviera en orden y tuvieran sus baúles completos que a excepción de Harry y Hermione a todos les faltaban cosas y materiales cuando terminaron fueron a la estación donde se encontraron a otros estudiantes y algunos mortifagos

-Harry que crees que pasara cuando los padres mortifagos no puedan pasar- dijo Hermione muy preocupada

-lo mas que puede pasar es que quieran informarle a su amo aunque teniendo en cuenta su ataque fallido a Azkaban no me sorprendería si no se arriesgan con el andén o el tren- dijo Harry

Como Harry había predicho todos los padres mortifagos no se arriesgaron a probar si había riesgos en el andén ni mucho menos así que se quedaron fuera de la barrera que separa los dos andenes

-bueno tuviste razón los mortifagos no quisieron intentar entrar- dijo Hermione

-sí pero todos los hijos pasaron y eso me preocupa yo estaba seguro de que por lo menos uno o dos había tomado la marca de su amo- dijo Harry

Los chicos buscaron un compartimiento vacio y entraron en el al poco rato entro una chica rubia platinado que se acerco a Ginny susurrándole algo al oído las dos salieron del compartimiento

-¿de qué crees que quería hablar con Ginny?- pregunto Ron

-ni idea pero le preguntaremos cuando vuelva- dijo Afrodita

Al poco rato regreso Ginny con la misma chica

-chicos quisiera presentarles a mi pareja Luna Lovegood- dijo Ginny señalando a la chica

-encantada de conocerlos- dijo Luna con una voz soñadora

-igualmente pero siéntate no te quedes de pie- dijo Harry mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza

-gracias- dijo la chica

-por cierto Harry ya que tendrás tu propia torre crees que luna y yo podamos mudarnos con ustedes- dijo Ginny

-no, pero deberían decirle a McGonagall y Flitwick ya que son los jefes de casa además necesito la razón por la que luna se quiere mudar- dijo Harry

-es que en mi casa me molestan mucho me llaman lunática y me esconden mis cosas- dijo Luna un poco triste

-no te preocupes hablen con los profesores y si aceptan son bienvenidas y si no yo hablare con Dumbledore para exponer la situación y se puedan mudar tranquilamente- dijo Harry

Después de eso se relajaron Ron y Afrodita jugaban ajedrez Harry y Hermione pasaron su tiempo besándose y leyendo por ratos así como Ginny y Luna cuando paso el carrito de los dulces compraron un poco para que les durara hasta la primera visita a Hogsmeade poco después apareció Malfoy sin sus acompañantes lo que sorprendió a los chicos

-así que cara rajada supe que tu casa fue atacada por el señor oscuro- dijo con voz de burla

-alguno escucho el sonido de un insecto volando- dijo Harry enfureciendo al heredero Malfoy

-cuida tu lengua Potter no vaya a ser que la pierdas por un par de maldiciones- dijo el rubio

-mira Malfoy lárgate o seré yo quien te maldiga- dijo Harry

-como si pudieras ninguno de ustedes puede ya que no tienen permiso como yo- dijo Malfoy

-no necesito permiso para usar magia ya que como jefe de la casa más antigua y más noble de Potter soy considerado un adulto ante los ojos del mundo- dijo Harry

-no tienes la pureza de sangre para sostener la posición ya que tu madre fue sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy

-hay te equivocas hurón mi madre proviene de una larga línea de squibs de una familia sangre pura así que usando el examen de Gringotts se reconoce que soy sangre pura y con una línea más larga que tu familia de mortifagos- dijo Harry

-ahora veraz cara rajada- dijo Malfoy sacando la varita

-_**expelliarmus**_ – dijo Harry sacando a Malfoy del compartimiento y cerrándolo con un movimiento de mano –y para eso sirve la magia sin varita- dijo Harry a sus amigos

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin problemas solo una visita o dos de los adultos y el hecho de que Gabrielle se unió a los chicos poco después de la visita de Malfoy y una carta de Dumbledore diciendo que Gabrielle tenía que viajar con los de primer año

Al llegar a la estación todos tenían sus túnicas de la escuela bajaron del tren donde escucharon la voz de Hagrid llamando a los de primer año Harry y Gabrielle se acercaron a el

-hey Hagrid te puedo encargar a Gabrielle en el trayecto a la escuela- pidió el niño que vivió

-claro Harry, ven linda- dijo Hagrid dirigiéndose a los dos

-está bien Gabrielle el tiene toda mi confianza y sé que te cuidara bien hasta que te unas a nosotros en el gran comedor- dijo Harry a la niña

-está bien Harry nos vemos luego- dijo Gabrielle con voz débil yendo con el semi-gigante mientras Harry iba con los chicos a los carruajes

-chicos debemos sentarnos cerca de los de primer año y guardar un lugar para Gabrielle- dijo Harry a lo que los otros asintieron con la cabeza

Al llegar al gran salón se sentaron en su mesa esperando por los de primer año, cuando estos entraron buscaron de inmediato a Gabrielle a quien vieron inmediatamente sin hablar con nadie escucharon la canción del sombrero (no me siento como para poner una canción ya que no soy muy afecto a esta parte) y empezó la selección ninguno de los chicos presto atención ya que estuvieron hablando de posibles bromas para jugar a todo el colegio (si serán la nueva generación de los merodeadores)

-Black Afrodita- llamo la profesora pero antes de poner el sombrero en ella este grito _–GRYFFINDOR- _a lo que la mesa señalada estallo en aplausos sin dar a los chicos la oportunidad de voltear antes de que ella se senara a su lado

-Delacour Gabrielle- llamo McGonagall momento en el que los chicos pusieron atención

-_GRYFFINDOR- _grito el sombrero después de un rato Gabrielle se levanto y fue directo a la mesa de su casa que estaba aplaudiendo a su nueva miembro el resto de la selección los chicos se la pasaron hablando entre ellos sobre como estuvieron sus veranos Harry y compañía omitieron la parte de la magia sin varita y el entrenamiento que recibieron en casa de Sirius los Slytherin parecían tan confiados y engreídos como siempre hasta que Dumbledore se puso de pie

-bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts- empezó el anciano director –antes de cenar me gustaría hacer algunos anuncios primero a partir de este año el profesor Snape deja de dar clases y en su lugar entrara la profesora Katia Black así como también tomara su lugar como jefe de casa segundo el profesor de DCAO será el señor Sirius Black tercero a partir de este año habrá una nueva materia que tomaran los estudiantes de quinto en adelante después de pasar una pequeña prueba de aptitudes la cual será impartida por la profesora Delacour, cuarto como todos los años digo y algunos estudiantes deberían recordar el bosque a los alrededores de la escuela está prohibido quinto durante el verano se informo que el señor Harry Potter al ser heredero de tres de los cuatro fundadores es el nuevo dueño de la escuela sexto este año el torneo de Quidditch así como la copa de las casas regresan séptimo los profesores les exigirán mas en sus clases ya que en comparación con la generación de sus abuelos están muy atrasados y por último la señorita Bellatrix Black estará apoyando en la enfermería a madame Pomfrey así como en la clase de artes oscuras ya que no podemos pedirles que se defiendan de aquello que no conocen cosa con la que la ministra de magia está de acuerdo sin embargo esta clase será opcional para aquellos que tienen dudas sobre la materia- dijo provocando murmullos de los estudiantes pero sobre todo cuando dijo que Harry era dueño de la escuela los Slytherin estaban indignados de que su jefe de casa ya no estaba con ellos –ahora para los prefectos de este año para Gryffindor serán el señor Potter y la señorita Granger para Hufflepuff serán Susan Bones y ErnieMacmillan para Ravenclaw la señorita Padma Patil y el señor Terry Boot y para Slytherin Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass con esto dicho a comer- y con un aplauso la comida apareció en las mesas

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes mientras los chicos se reían en especial de las caras de Malfoy y Parkinson quienes estaban echando humo por no ser prefectos

Cuando la cena termino Harry y Hermione llevaron a los estudiantes a su casa y ya que era viernes le dijeron a los estudiantes de primero que al día siguiente les darían un recorrido por la escuela para que no se perdieran el primer día de clases

La mañana siguiente después de desayunar Harry y Hermione llevaron a los primeros años de su casa a un recorrido para mostrarles el camino desde la sala común y el comedor a los distintos salones para que no se perdieran el primer día de clases

-bueno ya terminamos el recorrido es hora del almuerzo y tenemos tiempo para preparar la broma del lunes- dijo Harry

-sí pero para eso debemos ir a la cocina y no sabemos donde esta- dijo Afrodita

-se te olvida que tenemos el mapa del merodeador y muestra todos los lugares del castillo- dijo Ron

-sí pero Sirius va a saber que fuimos nosotros teniendo en cuenta que estaría en la comida" dijo Hermione

-se te olvida Hermi que es una poción de efecto retardado- dijo Harry –así que cuando suceda no se darán cuenta de en qué momento recibieron un hechizo o bebieron alguna poción- dijo mientras le daba un beso

-cierto ahora como seguiremos con las clases particulares- dijo Afrodita

-eso lo veremos en cuanto tengamos nuestros horarios y sepamos qué momentos tenemos libres- dijo Ron

-Ron, estas bien seguro que no estás enfermo- dijo Harry

-sí, perfectamente por- dijo Ron un poco confundido

-porque hablaste lógicamente por una vez- dijo Hermione provocando la risa de los chicos

-si bueno algún día tenía que pasar y tenerlos a ti y Harry de sabelotodo no me apoya mucho así que me puse a leer y creo que me gusto- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-vamos Ronald sabes que lo haces para impresionar a una chica" dijo Harry –no sería más fácil declarártele y ya-

-no es tan fácil Harry tu y Hermione fue fácil porque se conocían de más tiempo pero yo acabo de conocerla- dijo Ron

-te daré hasta la primer salida a Hogsmeade para declararte después de eso los encerrare hasta que sean novios- dijo Harry a lo que ron asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza

-bueno ahora esperar a que Ginny Luna y Gabrielle vengan con sus cosas- dijo Afrodita

-estuve pensando Gabrielle y Fleur estuvieron con nosotros en verano y a pesar de que son en parte veela es muy poco por lo que solo tal vez puedan usar la formación animago y ya que Luna y Ginny están juntas tal vez podamos incluirla- dijo Ron

-Ron no es de todo una mala idea pero debemos ser precavidos, no podemos enseñarles todo lo que sabemos- dijo Hermione

-Fleur y Gabrielle saben tanto como nosotros ya que las estuve entrenando junto a ustedes pero Luna es quien me preocupa- dijo Harry

-porque te preocupa- pregunto Afrodita

-por lo que se ella puede ver a los thestrals como Ron y yo- dijo Harry –Ron por su forma de thestral puede verlos y ya que yo vi la muerte de mi madre y la de Cedric también puedo verlos-

-en todo caso es comprobar su salud mental ya que tendrán que empezar con oclumancia para que su forma animal no se apodere de su mente antes de que ella pueda aceptarla plenamente- dijo Hermione

-la mente de quien- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos cuando se voltearon vieron a Ginny Luna Gabrielle y Fleur quien había hecho la pregunta

-es que pensábamos en enseñarles un par de cosas más pero antes queremos saber cómo está la salud mental de Luna ya que lo que pensamos puede ponerla en peligro- dijo Ron

-si crees lo que dicen que estoy loca no te preocupes no quiero aprender nada- dijo Luna con su habitual voz soñadora pero con un toque de enfado

-no Luna entendiste mal lo que pasa es que lo que Harry tiene planeado puede poner gran presión en tu mente y si no estás muy estable podría ponerte en coma o matarte- dijo Afrodita

-y que les hace decir eso- dijo Ginny

-el hecho de que puede ver a los thestrals- dijo Harry

-y que tiene que ver eso con su salud mental- pidió Gabrielle

-que los thestrals solo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que han visto la muerte y entienden el concepto o por quien los tiene como forma animaga- dijo Hermione

-bueno es que yo vi morir a mi madre ella era una buena bruja pero en un experimento que salió mal ella murió y tuve la mala suerte de verlo- dijo Luna

-bueno solo para estar seguro de que lo que quiero enseñarte no te provocara problemas me dejarías entrar en tu mente Luna- pidió Harry

-si Harry confió en ti y sé que no me lastimaras- dijo Luna

Con eso Harry entro en la mente de luna solo para ver su salud y si necesitaba más trabajo de oclumancia o solo al nivel de los chicos

-bien Luna por lo visto puedes llagar al punto de los chicos y yo con lo que les quiero enseñar pero antes Fleur sabes si tu y Gabrielle pueden usar la formación animaga- dijo Harry

-según dijo mi abuela ya que somos solo una parte veela si pero nuestra forma siempre será la de un ave mágica o no- dijo Fleur

-bien eso es todo lo que quería saber así que mañana empezamos su formación Animago de las tres y a partir de esta noche la de oclumancia- dijo Harry –así que dejen sus cosas y regresen para empezar-

El resto del fin de semana lo utilizaron en averiguar las formas de las chicas así como ponerlas en lo básico de oclumancia la forma/s de luna era un hipogrifo y un hocicorto sueco Fleur era un águila y Gabrielle un águila y un halcón

Otra cosa es que Fleur los puso a prueba a los estudiantes de quinto en Adelante (Ginny y Luna en secreto) para la clase de magia elemental y Bellatrix aceptando las solicitudes a la clase de artes escuras


	7. primera semana de clases

**Lo siento por la tardanza pero no he tenido mucho tiempo además de que mi computadora estaba empezando a fallar así que tuve que mandarla a arreglar y tuve un bloqueo de escritor además estoy pronto a entrar a la universidad lo que dejara menos tiempo y podre actualizar con menos frecuencia mas no abandonare la historia**

Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener

7 primera semana de clases

El Lunes Harry y los chicos entraron en el gran comedor temprano antes que todos los demás en el gran comedor empezaron a desayunar mientras que los otros estudiantes empezaron a llegar mientras todos los de primero excepto los de la casa de Gryffindor tardaron más que los otros estudiantes ya que se perdieron en el camino

-y es por eso que los prefectos deben guiar a los primeros años los primeros días- dijo Harry a los primeros años de su casa

A lo larga del desayuno los jefes de casa pasaron por las mesas repartiendo los horario terminaron el desayuno y se dirigieron a sus cuartos para obtener sus materiales para el día

-bien hoy tenemos pociones historia de la magia almuerzo artes oscuras y defensa contra las artes oscuras todas son dobles y pociones y artes oscuras con Slytherin- dijo Harry

-bueno apurémonos no queremos perder puntos ni tampoco la cara de las serpientes cuando empiecen a perder puntos- dijo Ron

Después de arreglar sus cosas salieron corriendo a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones cuando llegaron los Slytherin ya estaban ahí esperando para entrar en el salón la puerta se abrió permitiéndoles entrar se sentaron con los Gryffindor a excepción de Harry Ron Hermione y Afrodita casi al final de la clase y esperaron a que Katia entrara

-buenos días clase lo primero que deben saber es que no tolerare ningún tipo de faltas en esta clase si un alumno prepara de manera errónea la poción lo pondré a hacerlo de nuevo desde cero mis métodos no les gustaran pero los resultado si llegan a pasar sus T.I. les sorprenderán segundo para aquellos que piensan que voy a ser igual que Severus Snape dando favoritismos a los Slytherin solo porque soy su jefa de casa están completamente equivocados y ya que los libros que el pidió no sirven para nada me tome la molestia de pedir al director su permiso para comprar los libros adecuados para su enseñanza- dijo Katia mientras con un movimiento de varita los libros empezaban a distribuirse por los escritorios

-esto es un robo nosotros compramos los libros en la lista no tienen derecho a hacer esto- dijo Draco Malfoy

-veinte puntos menos de Slytherin y una semana de detención con el señor Filch por interrumpir Señor Malfoy- dijo Katia –ahora como iba a informarles antes de que el señor Malfoy decidiera hablar sin pedir la palabra se que compraron sus libros pero después de revisarlos me di cuenta de que no son los indicados para trabajar con los quintos años esos libros son los mismos que se ocupan en el cuarto año de cualquier otra escuela de magia por lo tanto si ustedes no se sienten lo suficientemente preparados no duden en pedir ayuda y si quiere quejarse de nuevo señor Malfoy mejor retírese de mi clase y a los alumnos que quieran ayuda para ponerse al día con sus textos por favor no duden en venir a mí en busca de ayuda- dijo Katia

El resto de la clase se paso en el cómo van a trabajar y los temas básicos que normalmente deberían saber desde primer año para gran deleite de los leones y frustración de las serpientes la clase termino con Slytherin perdiendo setenta puntos por culpa de Malfoy y Parkinson

-eso fue bueno pero no creo que Malfoy y Parkinson se queden tan calmados van a ir a sus padres diciendo que Katia no sabe enseñar y ellos al ministerio pidiendo su despido- dijo Ron

-te equivocas Ron por mucho que se quejen y por mucho que sus padres vayan al ministerio para despedir a un maestro y sacarlo del castillo la decisión final recae en el director y aun así si yo decido que su decisión no va no pueden hacer nada- dijo Harry

-eso quiere decir que puedes correr a Trelawney- dijo Ron

-lo siento amigo pero por mucho que no me guste que prediga la muerte de los alumnos tiene raros momentos de vidente que necesitamos y es por eso que todavía está enseñando pero tranquilo ella solo enseña en tercero y cuarto de quinto en adelante es Firenze- dijo Harry

-pero Firenze es un centauro y se supone que no se llevan bien con los humanos- dijo Hermione

-así es pero lo encontré después de poner las defensas en el castillo y resulta que ya que me ayudo en nuestro primer año su manada lo repudio por ayudarme así que él ha estado vagando en solitario le ofrecí el trabajo y el acepto- dijo Harry

-eso es bueno pero no entiendo como convenciste que Trelawney aceptara esto- dijo Ron

-no tubo de otra o aceptaba o se iba y ya que no tiene hogar no le quedo de otra- dijo Harry

-y que cara puso- pregunto Ron por toda repuesta Harry saco una foto con la cara de la profesora de color blanco muerto los ojos saltones abiertos los lentes casi caídos y la boca tan pequeña que parecía haber comido medio kilo de limones en un solo bocado al verla todos estallaron en risas

Llegaron a la clase de historia de la magia donde todos menos Hermione se quedaron dormidos ya que era un profesor aburrido al salir se dirigieron al gran comedor

-Harry amigo no pudiste encontrar otro profesor para esta asignatura- pregunto Afrodita

-lo intente pero nadie quiere tomar esa materia busque en todos lados y todos dijeron que no ya que no eran precisamente amantes de la materia conseguí que un contacto de Bill en Egipto se interesara pero no podrá llegar hasta el próximo año ya que tiene que conocer nuestra historia y un método para que no nos quedemos dormidos al mismo tiempo que la hace interesante- dijo Harry

-eso será difícil ya de por si la historia es aburrida ahora tratar de hacerla interesante podría llevar tiempo- dijo Afrodita

-es por eso que tardara un año aprende rápido eso quiere decir en mes y medio sabrá nuestra historia el demás tiempo lo usara en buscar una manera de hacerlo interesante- dijo Harry

-dime Harry como se llama esta persona- dijo Ron con cara de quiero saber

-lo sabrán el próximo año no antes no después no quiero arruinar la sorpresa- dijo Harry mientras entraban en el comedor

-vamos Harry dinos- dijo Hermione poniendo ojos de cachorro

-lo siento amor pero no lo hare y esos ojos no funcionan en mi- dijo Harry

-como puedes ser inmune nadie lo es- dijo Afrodita

-o eso es fácil durante un tiempo estuve cuidando niños de los vecinos porque mis tíos me obligaron todos los niños usaban esos ojos en mi para que les diera lo que querían así que después de la primera vez que me negué desarrolle una inmunidad- dijo Harry mientras se sentaban en su mesa

Comieron tranquilamente hasta que Ginny levanto la vista a la mesa de Ravenclaw solo para señalar a los chicos que miraran cuando voltearon vieron como todos en esa mesa trataban a Luna lo que los molesto

-necesitamos un plan para hacer que todos ellos dejen de molestar a Luna- dijo Harry

-sí pero como, solo cuando la ven con nosotros no la molestan- dijo Ron

-ese es el punto vamos a tener que mantenerla cerca de nosotros ello la invitaremos a nuestra mesa- dijo Harry

-pero para invitarla a nuestra mesa es muy difícil ya de por si las casas en su mayoría no se llevan del todo bien- dijo Afrodita

-sí pero Luna siendo pareja de Ginny se puede sentar en nuestra mesa sin tener problemas con los otros Gryffindor o los Ravenclaw- dijo Hermione mientras salían del comedor para su siguiente clase al entrar a la sala se encontraron con que Bellatrix ya se encontraba en la sala

-bienvenidos clase como saben esta materia se conoce como artes oscuras pero antes podría alguien decirme si existe alguna verdadera diferencia entre la magia llamada de la luz y la oscura- pidió a los alumnos las manos de Harry Hermione y Daphne se levantaron

-señorita Greengrass-dijo Bellatrix dándole la palabra

-bueno la diferencia es que la magia de luz se utiliza para ayudar a la personas mientras que la magia oscura se usa para perjudicarlas- dijo Daphne

-se equivoca señorita Greengrass, señorita Granger-dijo Bellatrix

-no existe diferencia en la magia, la verdadera diferencia la hace el mago o la bruja que la ocupa pues todos los hechizos se pueden usar tanto para perjudicar como para ayudar- dijo Hermione

-correcto diez puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Bellatrix

-profesora podría explicarme esta afirmación- pidió Parvati

-desde luego señorita Patil- dijo Bella –tomemos por ejemplo el hechizo levitador supongamos que una persona te hace enfadar al punto que quieres matarlo pero no tienes o el valor o el corazón frio para usar le maldición asesina usas el hechizo levitador y lo elevas tanto que puedes sacarlo por una ventana y una vez fuera rompes la conexión la persona cae y muere eres un acecino de la peor clase ya que usaste la llamada magia de luz para matarle ahora la maldición asesina puedes usarla en una familiar que está sufriendo de una muerte dolorosa y no soportas verlo así al usarla le ahorraste una muerte lenta y dolorosa y por fin puede descansar en paz- dijo Bellatrix –esa es lo que difiere la magia la intención de usarla-

-eso no es cierto la magia oscura solo sirve para matar y lastimar no hay buen uso en ella solo los magos oscuros la usarían- dijo Draco Malfoy altanero creyendo que porque la profesora es su tía no le haría nada

-serán veinte puntos menos para Slytherin señor Malfoy y le agradecería que salga de mi clase es obvio que usted no está aquí para aprender sino porque piensa que ya que soy hermana de su madre lo pasare fácilmente- dijo Bellatrix

El resto de la clase la usaron para dar a conocer las maldiciones oscuras básicas con Bella diciendo que no practicarían hasta no tener el conocimiento de las maldiciones tales como la forma y los efectos ya que las llamadas artes oscuras necesitan de un conocimiento de todo lo que hacen no pueden simplemente lanzar una maldición y esperar que funcione sin siquiera conocer las bases

Los chicos de dirigieron a la clase de defensa con los Hufflepuff al entrar se sentaron hasta adelante solo para poder ver la broma preparada para los profesores que estallaría a los diez minutos de iniciada esta clase y duraría toda la semana

-bien clase sé que muchos de ustedes piensan que soy un mago oscuro y como tal no confiaran en mi pues tengo noticias para ustedes y son que tienen mala suerte ya que si bien puedo ser muy buena persona no voy a tolerar un mal comportamiento en mi clase y más aun no voy a permitirles que ignoren mis explicaciones y mucho menos que se pongan a hablar mientras estoy hablando yo señorita Abbott así que si lo que tiene que hablar con sus compañeros es más importante pueden salir y no volver a la clase- dijo Sirius completamente serio sorprendiendo a todos ya que Hannah estaba susurrando de manera apenas audible -que espera señorita Abbott salga de mi clase y no vuelva- dijo Sirius

-perdóneme profesor no era mi intención- dijo la niña de Hufflepuff

-teniendo en cuenta que es la primer clase solo serán cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff pero que no vuelva a pasar o la retirare permanentemente de clases- dijo Sirius

-si profesor lo siento- dijo Hannah todavía shockeada

-bueno lo primero que tienen que saber es defenderse de criaturas oscuras así que empezaremos por una de las más peligrosas los dementores no voy a meter a un dementor real ya que no solo sería perjudicial para ustedes sino para los demás estudiantes pero no se preocupen encontré el reemplazo perfecto por lo tanto tenemos los mismos efectos y podrán sentirlos de primera mano así que vamos a empezar quien me puede decir lo que es un dementor y como se originaron- dijo Sirius al instante las manos de Harry Hermione Afrodita Ron y Hannah se levantaron

-bien señorita Abbott- dijo Sirius

-bueno los dementores son criaturas oscuras que se alimentan básicamente de las emociones positivas de las personas dejándolos vulnerables a ellos y su mayor arma es el llamado beso del dementor que literalmente arranca el alma de una persona dejándolo en un estado vegetativo por el resto de su vida- dijo Hannah

-bien cinco puntos para Hufflepuff pero no me ha dicho sus orígenes- dijo Sirius

-es que sus orígenes son desconocidos- dijo Hannah

-no del todo, señor Weasley- dijo Sirius

-bueno los orígenes del dementor están cerca de la época de Merlín cuando una población de magos oscuros estaba obsesionada con la vida eterna y por medio de un ritual en el que renunciaron a su humanidad se convirtieron en seres espectrales que no están ni vivos ni muertos lo que los hace casi inmortales ya que hay solo un hechizo hecho por el mismo Merlín que puede matarlos pero la información se perdía hace años debilitándolo a lo que hoy conocemos como el encantamiento Patronus- dijo Ron

-excelente cinco puntos para Gryffindor-dijo Sirius –como dijo el señor Potter los dementores son seres perversos que solían ser magos obsesionados con la inmortalidad y desafortunadamente ese deseo los llevo a ser lo que son hoy en día así que para defenderse de ellos les enseñare el encantamiento patronus primero lo practicaremos sin la presencia de los efectos del dementor y luego con un Boggart que tome esta forma- dijo Sirius

El resto de la clase paso en la teoría del encantamiento y una pequeña practica en la que solo Harry Hermione Ron y Afrodita lograron progreso ya que al instante se materializaron sus patronus el de Harry como siempre era un ciervo con sus astas mostrándose elegantemente pero estaba acompañado por un fénix un grifo dorado un Pegaso un dragón y un basilisco con Hermione ala de quien se le sumo una nutria Ron y Afrodita tomaron las formas de los animales en que se transformaban

Esa noche después de la cena los chicos seguían con la práctica de oclumancia de Fleur Gabrielle y Luna en las cuales ellas avanzaban muy rápido y con pocos problemas en gran parte debido a que todavía no estaban tratando de entrar en sus mentes

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a arreglar las cosas para sus clases ese día tenían magia elemental transformaciones encantamientos y runas o adivinación

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a su primera clase donde Fleur ya los esperaba en su escritorio con los libros que iban a ocupar

-bien clase siéntense ahora como todos saben no todos los estudiantes que fueron puestos a prueba tienen la habilidad o la fuerza necesaria para esta materia- dijo Fleur –ahora no podrán controlar todos los elementos ya que ningún mago lo ha hecho ni siquiera Merlín la mayoría solo tiene uno pero se dan casos donde pueden usar dos así que vamos a ver cuantos y cuales pueden usar-

Los alumnos pasaron uno por uno todos teniendo el mismo resultado todos eran del elemento fuego pero la sorpresa se dio cuando pasaron Harry y los chicos ya que todos tenían tres fuego aire y agua

-bien clase ahora que saben sus elementos me temo que no podre ayudar con los de agua ya que yo soy de una naturaleza de fuego y solo se contraponen por lo que es raro que ustedes tengan las dos juntas- dijo Fleur

El resto de la clase la pasaron aprendiendo los fundamentos de la magia elemental así como los principios de sus elementos y cómo reaccionan entre si

Después de que Fleur despidió a la clase los chicos se apuraron para llegan a la clase de transformaciones donde McGonagall ya los estaba esperando

-bienvenidos clase como saben este año todos tienen sus T.I. por lo que voy a ser un poco as exigente de lo normal- dijo la profesora haciendo que todos palidecieran pues ella ya era exigente así que un poco más para ella sería un cincuenta por ciento más de lo normal –ahora este año estudiaremos las transformaciones que involucran los objetos a su entorno en un duelo-

En la clase la profesora les enseño tres transformaciones básicas que les servirían de mucho en un duelo ya sea como distracción o para protegerse de algún hechizo rival

Su clase de transformaciones fue más o menos igual a la de transformaciones donde el profesor les enseño el hechizo accio que Harry ya conocía

En la clase de runas antiguas Harry sorprendió a sus compañeros ya que siendo nuevo estaba al día con ellos y al igual que Hermione le gano varios puntos a su casa

El resto de la semana paso con relativa tranquilidad varios maestros les pidió a los chicos que se esforzaran para salir bien en sus clases y obtener un buen puntaje en los T.I.

El sábado en la mañana la profesora llamo a los miembros del equipo de Quidditch a su oficina

-¿nos mando a llamar profesora?- pregunto Alicia Spinnet

-de hecho señorita Spinnet- dijo McGonagall –como ustedes saben este año les falta un guardián para el campeonato de Quidditch así como un nuevo capitán-

-cierto pero por lo general es el capitán anterior el que elige a su sucesor o en este caso usted como nuestra jefa de casa- dijo Angelina Johnson

-normalmente si pero en este caso el señor Wood vendrá a ver las pruebas y aun así ustedes serán los que elijan a su capitán- dijo McGonagall

-Harry- dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué porque yo?-pregunto Harry

-porque eres el único que quedara en dos años aparte cuatro de nosotros se retiran a finales de este año- dijo Katie Bell

-cierto además eres el que más tiempo tiene en el equipo y a eso suma el hecho de que el señor Wood me mando una nota en la que te designaba a ti como capitán del equipo- dijo McGonagall

-bueno entonces cuando será la prueba ya que quiero que todos entrenen a sus posibles reemplazos ya que no quiero rearmar el equipo el próximo año- dijo Harry

-les pruebas serán el sábado señor Potter- dijo McGonagall

Con eso los chicos salieron de la oficina de la profesora y regresaron a su sala común para colocar el anuncio

-Harry para que los quería la profesora- dijo Hermione apenas entraron a la sala

-ya lo sabrás- dijo Harry mientras los miembros del equipo se acercaron a la tabla de anuncios de su casa y colgaron el letrero que decía

A todos los miembros de la case de Gryffindor

Para aquellos de segundo año en adelante que quieran jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa presentarse el sábado a las nueve de la mañana en el campo de juego con sus respectivas escobas las pruebas incluirán un equipo de reserva para el próximo año cuando la mayor parte del equipo de retira

Atentamente

Harry Potter

Capitán del equipo de Quidditch

Con esto hecho todos se fueron a dormir Ron Ginny Afrodita y Hermione hablando de los puestos que querían ocupar eso era otra cosa que paso durante el verano Hermione tuvo que superar su miedo a las alturas puesto que no podía quedarse en tierra no con su forma de fénix y descubrió que le encantaba volar como tal Sirius le regalo a todos los chicos una saeta estelar así que estaban esperanto quedar en el equipo

**Nota del autor m primo me reto a hacer otra historia que se desarrolle después del quinto año y la muerte se Sirius en la que tanto Dumbledore así como Molly Ron y Ginny Weasley quieran a Harry muerto y Harry tenga un harem en el que estén Fleur Tonks Hermione las hermanas Greengrass y otras tres chicas a mi elección no sé cuando tendré el primer capítulo así que les pido paciencia ya que me reto a subirlo antes de finales de este mes y apenas llevo como la mitad no estoy abandonando esta historia solo avisando de una nueva**


End file.
